Guardian Angel
by kellz1pt5
Summary: God, he hated vampires, even more now than before. Thanks to his creator, he would forever be claimed as a monster. As a result of his change, he'd become his new world's most wanted. His special blood threatens the vampire ruler's reign. Armed with the help from a group known as The Society, he's determined to protect all innocents from the very vampire that wants him dead. TZ
1. Prologue

_**Hey all! This story is a collaboration of a few of my unpublished stories. I hope it doesn't mirror anyone else's story. If so, I'm sorry ahead of time. Let me know what you think!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
**_

* * *

_****_"Prologue"

Washington, DC

June 6, 1921

_A twenty-something man runs throughout the streets as fast as he can. His pursuer – a middle-aged suspicious-looking man – is not very far behind him. He makes a sharp left down an alleyway and hides behind a large box. Attempting to calm his erratic breathing, he takes several deep breaths and hopes to the Lord that his pursuer doesn't find him. Cradling his bleeding left wrist with his right hand, he looks down at how bad the bite is. It is pretty bad, but hopefully his uncle – a doctor and businessman – can patch him up. _

_ By now his breathing is calm but the sound of frantic footfalls propels his heart to start racing. The pursuer stops near him but fails to see him. The young man gets a very clear view of him – his fangs revealed with a normal-looking face. To prevent himself from being discovered, he clamps his right hand over his mouth to keep from screaming._

_ The man gives up and moves on. A few minutes later, when he feels it is clear, the young man comes out of hiding and walks the opposite direction of the older man. He takes a shortcut home._

_ His uncle is still awake when he enters their home. Upon seeing the wound, his uncle quickly attends to it while questioning on its origin._

_ "A vampire bit me, Uncle Jethro." He tells the older man. His uncle is clearly not happy. _

_ "Did you manage to kill it?" He simply asks, cleaning and inspecting the wound. Glancing at the blue-eyed young man with his messy dark hair, he worries that the young man may be infected._

_ "No. I ran." The young man answers, grimacing when the alcohol is poured._

_ "Noah." Jethro says with disappointment. He is sure he taught his nephew better. "You know the rules. It is what we do."_

_ Noah looks down in shame. He knows the rules, memorizing them thoroughly. "I promise it will not happen again."_

_ "Better not." He finishes bandaging the wound and starts to put away his medical bag. Jethro eyes Noah. "You will tell me if you start feeling different?"_

_ Noah nods quietly, jumping off the kitchen table. They are both worried that the vampire has given Noah his venom._

_ Three days later, Noah begins to feel different. Automatically, he informs his uncle of the change. He is then taken to his uncle's society's meeting place to be further examined and studied. With his permission, Noah is given a serum to attempt to stop the transformation. Like many attempts on other captured vampires before him, he turns out just like them._

_ Jethro is ashamed and having an inner battle whether to end his nephew's suffering. After conversing with The Society members, he decides to leave him and train him to be the first vampire on their side. _

_ Noah lives fighting the constant battle of vampire verses human, along with the society whose members come and go and stand next to others like Noah. He remains a vampire and ends up settling down in Stillwater, Pennsylvania, marrying a local girl and having a family, eventually faking his own death to prevent others of finding out his true identity. The vampire trait is passed down from generation to generation, weakened as its passed._

_ It is years later, in the same town that still haunts him all these years later, where he comes face to face with one man who would make what he does for a living worthwhile._

* * *

_**Please let me know what you think!**  
_


	2. Life Changing

**Thanks for all the feedback! Here's the next installment...**

* * *

"Life Changing"

_23:45 Hours_

_Outside Club 61_

_Present Day Washington, DC_

Tony laughed as he watched Abby, Ziva, and Tim get in a cab. After a successful case, the three best friends and coworkers decided to celebrate. It had been Tony's turn to pick the location – since they had agreed to pick when they first hung out – so he'd chosen somewhere where it wouldn't be too out of the way for anyone.

His three coworkers had gotten trashed. Originally, he'd planned on joining them; but for so odd reason, he felt like it would be better if one of them were semi-sober for the night. Maybe, it was the big brother persona he'd adopted or just his gut. Either way, he'd listened to whatever it was and took care of them, even waiting for them to get in a cab before turning away and opting to walk home instead since it was a little closer to his apartment than any of theirs.

That's what he was doing at the moment: walking. His current location wasn't too far from the club or the main street. Unfortunately, it was a dim alleyway. Why he chose that particular place, he'd never figure it out. Decked out in dark jeans, a white T-shirt underneath a striped green and white dress shirt, his comfortable black Brahma work boots, he looked appealing to most women but there was only one woman who had his full attention. She'd just left with their two best friends.

A noise like a can rolling around distracted him, causing him to look back. When he did, he saw a man dressed in complete black closing the distance between them. That would not have been an issue – seeing as he was carrying his beloved knife if a struggle were to occur – but when the man's red eyes, and fangs appeared, he turned back around and darted down the alley, going as fast as his legs could.

Unfortunately, the man was a whole hell of a lot faster.

The man appeared out of nowhere and shot out his right arm, effectively knocking Tony to the wet black asphalt below them. His throat slammed into the man's strong arm, causing him to reach for it and try to get his breath back as he stared fearfully in the man's evil-looking eyes. The man stood still for a minute, just watching in silence as Tony struggled before bending down, holding Tony in place as he bit into Tony's right wrist.

Scorching pain was what Tony felt first, then the feeling like his life was literally being sucked out of him, before drowsiness overcame him. He'd put up a decent fight at first before the lack of blood started affecting him. The man heard a noise behind him before wiping his mouth and leaving Tony to die.

No longer able to stay awake, Tony passed out just as he heard footsteps approaching him.

After a few hours, Tony slowly opened his eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar bedroom, equipped with a fireplace, softly crackling as its glow illuminated the room. His arm was attached to an IV, a red substance flowing into his body. The steady beat of the heart monitor assured him that he was still alive.

As he slowly came out of the foggy haze, he noted the pain to his ribcage and saw his right wrist had been bandaged. Unable to recall how he ended up here, he worried that he'd been abducted.

"Relax, Agent DiNozzo. I'm not going to hurt you." A man said from his position at the door, leaning against the door frame with crossed arms. He appeared to be waiting on him.

Tony watched him approach his IV machine and check on his vitals. "What happened?" He asked, unsteadily.

The unidentified man looked straight into his eyes. "You were attacked by a vampire." The man told him with complete seriousness.

"Vampire? I thought they didn't exist." He wasn't sure of the man's answer.

"Believe me or not, but they do exist." The man unhooked his IV. "Follow me." He softly ordered. When Tony hesitated, the man looked back at him. "It's okay."

Reluctantly, Tony rose and followed him. "Where are we?" He asked as they walked down a corridor.

"My clan's residence." The man answered simply as the corridor opened into a lounge area where nine men sat on the living room furniture and were in deep discussion. "Gentlemen?" He addressed the society members. "This is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. He's from NCIS."

"Welcome to the team, son." An elderly man with a pleased smile greeted, reaching to shake his hand. Tony was confused on what was going on, but he felt obligated to shake the old man's hand.

The other members took their turn in congratulating the Navy cop. Tony followed the man to the kitchen where he was greeted with an assortment of food and drinks.

"Take your pick. I know you're probably hungry." He said, watching as Tony hesitantly checked out the items before picking up a honey bun and coffee. "Follow me, young man." He demanded, turning and walking down another hallway.

Now alone in a small office, the man sat on the edge of the mahogany desk while he gestured for Tony to sit in the chair in front of him. Tony listened.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Tony questioned.

The man began. "That man who attacked you nearly killed you. I distracted him from completely killing you. After calling in to the Society about your situation, we relocated you to here, saving you. We had to give you a serum to prevent the transformation of a vampire's bite. If we had not done so, you would have died and resurfaced as a full-fledge vampire. You are the only one of your kind. We hope that you will join us in our fight to protect the innocent." He explained, waiting as Tony digested his explanation.

Tony wanted to say no, but now that he had that serum in him, he felt a little obligated. That, plus he assumed he'd be taught more about the serum. A subtle nod was Tony's answer.

"What's going to happen now?" Tony wondered aloud, wanting to be prepared. "And who are you?"

"My name is Noah. I'm a full vampire, unlike yourself. That's why you can get regular food. You will change, but not to the extent my fellow comrades and I are. We'll teach you everything we can." Noah got up and went to one of the bookshelves, searching through the titles before he spotted what he wanted, pulling out three different books – all on the subjects of vampires and half-breeds. "Tell me, did you know that Israeli woman with you is pregnant?"

Tony looked at him with surprise, feeling slightly uncomfortable that he'd been near them. "She is? How did you know?"

"I heard the heartbeat. My senses are heightened, as yours will be in a few days." Noah answered, handing him the books. "These will help you to understand more about the war."

Tony looked at the titles, however his mind was still on the news that Ziva was pregnant. Why hadn't she come to him? When did she plan on informing him and the team? He thought about it. Maybe she didn't know. Just the thought of her carrying his child made him confirm his decision. "I'll join your group, but I want to know everything."

Noah seemed to read his mind. "You want to protect your child and its mother." He simply stated.

Tony nodded. "That, my extended family, and the innocent."

"Very well." Noah seemed pleased. "Welcome to the Society, Agent DiNozzo." He held out his hand to which Tony shook his hand.

* * *

**TBC...**


	3. The End of One Life

**I was going to post this tomorrow, but I changed my mind.**

**I received the same exact review from a reader on here from another story, who complained about my pairing. If you have a problem with Tiva, don't read the story. Everyone is entitled to their own preference of pairings. Just thought I'd throw that out there to the "Guest" who complained. I appreciate any review, though. You did make my day.**

**ANYWAY, to everyone who gave me feedback...please enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own them. Dammit! :)**

* * *

"The End of One Life"

_3 Weeks Later_

"TONY!" He heard his female partner yell in the distance, or what sounded like distance. It was too late for him to move. The piercing rip in his chest stopped him from pursuing their suspect. He heard the sound just seconds after it hit him, ricocheting off different surfaces.

His wild green eyes stared straight ahead as he dropped his gun and slowly dropped to the summer green grass-covered ground below his feet. This wasn't how he was supposed to die; this wasn't how he pictured himself leaving this world. His hopes had been to be old and either married or dating a woman with his children before he died.

Unfortunately, it didn't look like that was going to happen.

With his movements slow, he eventually reached with his right hand over to where his heart was and touched the bullet hole. Blood was coming out freely like a water balloon does when it gets popped. It hurt like hell. His heart still insisted to beat, but like the rest of his body it was losing faith. He tried taking in deep breaths, but they hurt so he converted to shallow, quick breaths. Finally, his hand slipped off his body.

Noah had told him his prearranged death would be painful and unexpected, but hell, it was excruciating. _Why_, he thought, _didn't I prepare myself for this_?

_Because you had no clue when Noah planned this._ A voice in the back of his head answered.

"TONY!" He heard his partner yell again. Her voice was closer. The minute her hand pressed over his bullet wound, putting painful pressure on it. In reaction, he winced. Her chocolate brown eyes locked with his green ones. "Sorry." She apologized, withdrawing some of the pressure. "Just stay with me." She stressed.

"I-I can't, Zee-vah." He managed to say, wanting to say so much. Suddenly, he heard a strong, fast heartbeat mismatching with his partner's. _She's pregnant?_ He thought, chastising himself for knowing the end of this life was coming soon. _It's my baby, and it won't ever get to see me._ Uncharacteristic tears fell at the corners of his eyes. "I-I...love you...Zi."

Her frantic expression softened momentarily with a surge of warmth and love. "I love you too. Try not to speak." Gibbs and McGee made their way to them.

He smiled, a wave of peace settled in his bones. Although he accepted his fate, he wasn't quite finished. Tony looked up at his boss, who was looking down at him from above. "S-sorry, Boss."

"No! You stay with us!" Gibbs stressed. Tears brimmed at the corner of his crystal blue eyes. Sadness and worry uncharacteristically conveyed in his eyes. Tony was touched. "You don't have permission to die."

"Too late, Boss." Tony whispered.

"Where's that bus, McGee!" Gibbs looked away.

"A few minutes out." He reported, pressing the END button on his cell. The younger agent kneeled on the ground opposite Ziva. "Hang on, Tony."

"Proud...of...you, Probie." Tony managed to say. His breathing started slowing. "Take...care...of...Abs."

"You know I will." McGee assured.

"I'm...sorry." He mumbled as his life slipped from him.

His world darkened, only stillness remained.

* * *

**TBC...**


	4. Turning Point

**Because of the great feedback and some helpful reviews, I bring up the next chapter! :)**

**Thank you to "Guest" for clarifying your review.  
**

**Disclaimer: I have rights to it!...What?...Dang!...Apparently, I only have rights to the characters who aren't on the TV show.  
**

* * *

"Turning Point"

A soft breeze picked up, rustling a group of leaves as it sent them on their way. His hair tousled as the breeze did the same to his normal spiky brown hair as it did to his surroundings. He turned his head just slightly to the right and followed the leaves' path with only his abnormal blue eyes until his eyes settled on the scene below. His stomach fell at the sight before him. A large group of people gathered around a funeral. Some stood, others sat; but all of them were either crying or trying desperately to keep from spilling tears. They had all loved the man in their own special way.

He waited until everyone had dispersed before walking down the worn path from the embankment that oversaw this part of the cemetery to the man's grave. The gravediggers had just started to cover the casket.

Anthony D. DiNozzo, Jr.

Born: July 8, 1972

Death: October 12, 2012

_Semper Fidelis_

He smiled, knowing that despite not being a Marine, Gibbs most likely felt he deserved that phrase, considering he had been always faithful to them.

Hands in his jacket pockets, he took a deep breath and slowly released it, almost as if he was leaving the life he knew behind and moving forward. His name stared back at him, almost in a mocking way. This really was the end of this life. Anything from his old life would be merely memories – at least to the outside world.

They had planted the scene to make his makeshift family and everyone else believe he was truly dead. He was still coming to terms with their plantation.

"Tony, we have to go." a male voice said not far from him. The man was decked out in black, sunglasses and all. Noah had been established as Tony's handler.

"Just one sec, Noah." He stressed. Like Noah, Tony was decked out in all black. His sunglasses, though, were in his pocket. Unlike Noah and the others, he could get away with not covering his eyes. His eyes scanned the scattering crowd until they located his partner, the one he was undoubtably romantically linked to for the rest of their lives and beyond. She didn't know it yet, but she was definitely pregnant with his child, a gift he would leave in the wake of his 'death'. Along with coming to terms with the scene they planted, he was trying to understand these new abilities he'd been given as a result of the bite.

God, he hated vampires, even more so than before. Thanks to his creator, he would forever be claimed as a monster. As a result of his change, he'd become his new world's most wanted, carrying special blood with him that threatens a ruler's reign. Noah had told him that he had blood that was a perfect mixture of human and vampire blood. How he managed to have that, he would most likely neither never know nor understand.

The heartbeat pumped strongly, leaving a pleased smile on his face as he watched the child's mother enter the limo for the closest family members. She was the last of his makeshift family to get in, and the last he'd see for a while. Noah had already made it known that he could have access to them, but only at a distance. It was enough for now.

"Do you hear the heartbeat, Noah?" Tony finally asked, breaking the silence and watching the procession leave. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes. It is very strong." He responded, approaching the younger man. Clapping a hand on Tony's shoulder, he turned Tony to look at him. "You will have a son that she will name Conner Anthony DiNozzo and he will grow to be the man you want him to be." Noah flashed a smile before letting him go and turning away. "We have to get to the Church. Father Gordon is expecting us."

Noah had the ability to tell the future. Sometimes, Tony was glad for it. Like now, what he'd just been told gave him a sense of peace.

The myth about vampires and churches were absolutely false. Tony had discovered there were many vampires who attended church. His kind didn't burn or whatever; they walked in there just like a human. The only problem that had with the sun was it stung in their eyes. Like most vampire stories nowadays, humans tended to falsify their nature.

He waited until the procession was completely gone before he gave Noah an acknowledged nod. Noah returned the nod. Together, they walked in the opposite direction of the entrance, slowly at first. Then, they flitted.

_St. Christian's Church_

Father Gordon was a black, bulky, tall man. He often entertained his congregation with stories from his past – those that were appropriate to tell. In the past few weeks, on his off time, Tony could be found here, studying with Gordon on what knowledge he'd gathered, and listening to the stories. Father Gordon reminded Tony of Ducky; just like Noah reminded him of Gibbs.

At the moment, Father Gordon was in his office, head down and thumbing through a book. His room looked more like a library than an office. All four walls, aside from windows and doors, had built-in bookshelves lined with a variety of books, most of them non-fiction. In one corner was a floor lamp, green living room chair with a small end table where Father Gordon spent a lot of his time.

Noah rapped on his open office door. The priest looked up, startled and smiled at who it was. "May we come in, Father?"

Gordon rose and beckoned them in. "Please, Noah. Do come in." His deep voice spoke with friendliness.

Tony followed Noah and joined him at the two chairs before the desk. Only after they sat did Gordon do the same. "Your family held a beautiful funeral. How was it to watch from the back?" He asked.

Tony glanced at Noah before answering. "Well, it's not every day that a person gets to watch his own funeral in the flesh." He teased, smirking at the irony.

"That is true, my boy." Gordon agreed.

He nodded. "Can you do me a favor, Father?"

"I can try. What favor?"

Tony stood momentarily, reaching into his back pocket and producing an envelope. "Can you please give this to Ziva?" He held out the envelope.

Father Gordon looked at him before taking it from him. "Certainly, Tony." He put it in the top drawer.

"Thanks." Tony flashed a smile.

Gordon gave him a courteous nod. "Now, shall we get down to business gentlemen?" He suggested.

"Yes! Most definitely." Noah perked up, leaning forward. They began their meeting.

* * *

**TBC...**


	5. Ziva's Blessed and Unplanned Discovery

**Here's the next chapter. It's almost 1 AM here. I've got one busy day later on and I might not be near internet to upload this chapter later. So here ya go!**

**Thanks for all the feedback!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Dammit.  
**

* * *

"Ziva's Blessed and Unplanned Discovery"

_22:00 Hours_

Ziva flushed the toilet and walked over to one of the sinks, turning the spigot on. Lukewarm water sprayed out in an even flow as she bent over and cup some of the water in hand before washing out the remnants of vomit in her mouth.

"Are you okay, Ziva?" Abby said from the doorway.

She jumped, looking over at him. "Abby! Do not do that!" She exclaimed, returning to washing her mouth out. Ziva heard a click and then Abby's footfalls as they came closer. "What are you doing?"

"Seeing what's the matter with my best friend." Abby stated like it was an everyday thing. He placed both hands on her shoulders and rubbed them. "Have you caught the flu or something?"

Ziva was about to brush her off and tell her it was nothing before a random thought persuaded her otherwise. Eyes wide and panic threatening to break out, she looked directly at the mirror in front of her. "I think you should run a test on me." At this sentence, she turned around to find Abby's concerned eyes.

"What's wrong, Ziva?" She asked almost afraid of her answer.

"It's been a little over two months and I haven't had a period." She started rambling, moving out of her grasp and pacing back and forth. "I may be pregnant. I just did not think that I could be. It has been so hectic and all of our nerves have been shot. "

Abby looked at her and grabbed her shoulders to still her, hopefulness casting in her eyes. "Let's get you checked out then, Ziva."

_Positive._

The confirmation seemed to mock her. So many feelings streamed through her system as she held the single piece of paper. Shell-shocked was the dominate one. There was no doubt who the father was, and she was a little worried how the team, their family would react. She most feared Gibbs' reaction. God, he'd be so disappointed in them. Abby was already excited, rambling about how something positive was replacing something tragic. Whatever that meant. Ziva was too shocked to make any sense out of it.

Oh, God, what would she tell her father? That thought nearly sucked the breath out of her.

"Ziva!" Abby exclaimed, ceasing the pacing and rambling as she came to her aide. "Sit before you collapse." She ushered the swivel chair. Easing Ziva down, she placed her hands on the younger woman's shoulders. "It'll be okay. We're all here for you and the baby." She locked eyes with her. "Don't worry about Gibbs. I'll handle him." She assured.

"You know?" She looked worried.

"Please." She let go and walked over to her desk, withdrawing a box of crackers from the bottom drawer. She grabbed a sleeve and left the box on her desk as she came back to Ziva. "You guys aren't the only ones who can unravel evidence." Abby offered the sleeve.

Ziva smiled, taking it. "Tony told you."

Abby grinned, nodding. "I'm so happy that you guys finally broke Rule 12!" She pulled the other chair over to her and sat next to Ziva, who opened the package and started eating. "Just think: Tony left more than just his memory behind." She stated, gesturing to Ziva's still flat stomach. "When you tell the team, I know for a fact they're all gonna be excited! Even Gibbs will be in his own sneaky way."

Ziva looked down and slid a hand over her stomach. "Yeah. This baby will know about its father."

"I'm soooo excited!" Abby squealed. "Did you and Tony ever talk about kids?"

"Yeah. He mentioned Conner and Lola as names he wanted his kids to have. Underneath that playboy exterior, Tony really was destined to be a family man."

"Definitely!" Abby agreed.

She glanced at her wristwatch. "I should get back up there. The guys are going to wonder where I am." Ziva rose and held out the sleeve of crackers. "Thank you, Abby."

Abby brushed off the sleeve. "Take 'em. You're going to be need them more than me at the moment."

"Well, thank you again." Then she was off to the squad room.

"This'll be one helluva a cute kid and very loved." Abby stated, quietly. She looked at Tony's picture in the group picture. "You gave us all a great gift, Tony." She fingered the picture, looking longingly at his particular face. "I miss you so much, big bro."

Little did she know Tony was looking at her through the window, having already bent down to watch their exchange. Having the enhanced hearing was an advantage at times. "I miss you, too, sis." He mumbled before slipping his sunglasses on and standing. Tony looked at his surroundings. The Navy Yard members didn't appear to recognize him, but it was nighttime after all. Taking a moment, he watched Gibbs coming into the lab. "Take care, Boss." He whispered before flitting out of sight.

Tony should've known he'd never be able to stay away from them for too long.

* * *

**Let me know what ya think!**

**TBC...**


	6. Introducing Chameleon

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.  
**

* * *

"Introducing Chameleon"

Classical music played at a medium sound. Although Ducky's eyes were on the road, his mind was a million miles away.

Ziva and Abby had just come down to him intent on speaking with him privately. He'd bid Jimmy goodnight and motioned to the two stools next to his desk. As they sat, he eased into his office chair. At first, Ziva was stalling, obviously too nervous to actually voice what was wrong, so Abby finally came to aid.

"She's pregnant with Tony's baby, Duckman! Isn't that so wonderful?" Abby's exuberant contrasted with Ziva's uncertainty.

"That is good, my dear!" He patted Ziva's arm and smiled. "You do not think so?"

"He's not here, Ducky." Ziva said softly, obviously depressed.

"I know, but you are excited about the baby, though?" He momentarily worried that the news was too much.

"Oh yeah! Certainly!" She assured.

Ziva asked Ducky for a OB referral, to which Ducky had one and he let her know to come to him with any issues, psychological or not. She had assured him that she would.

The girls had left the room, hopefulness in their minds, leaving him to his own musings.

The light changed to green, propelling Ducky to drive. He was in the process of crossing the intersection when a car barreled towards him, slamming into his side of the vehicle and shoving both vehicles into the metal light pole.

Grinding metal and squealing tires could be heard as the two vehicles finally came to a stop, effectively stilling the scene. There was a moment of silence before chaos erupted. Other drivers who came upon the scene called 911 and went to check on the drivers.

In the shadows not far from the crash scene, three black clad individuals – two men and a woman – watched the scene.

"This should send the right message to Chameleon, correct?" One guy, whose dark hair came down to his shoulders, asked, looking slightly up at the tallest member of their little group, whose hair mirrored his own.

"Definitely. He is a member of Chameleon's family. Chameleon will come home one day." The leader answered.

The female stepped up. "Richard, Noah and The Society can only protect him for so long. When he is vulnerable, Gora gave us permission to bring him in." She didn't need to voice out the rest of what they all thought, w_hen he gets alone, he's ours._

They would bide their time.

Noah, who'd followed in the family business as a medical doctor, picked up one of the many clipboards he would be reading throughout his day at Saint Francis' Memorial Hospital – one of many well-loved hospitals in Washington – as he sipped from his red water bottle that contained his life support. He didn't look a day older than twenty-three.

Discovering a new clipboard, he quickly got caught up on the status of his newest patient. A Doctor Donald Mallard was in the ICU in critical condition after his attack then shooting. It wasn't looking good for the doctor. Noah decided to make this new patient his first visit of the day.

Upon entering his room, he threw the bottle in the biohazard bin and was met with an older man with mostly white hair and piercing blue eyes like his own. This man stood and moved to stand in front of the patient, his demeanor hinting to being cautious.

"Um...hello." Noah greeted, a little uncertain. "My name's Doctor Noah Jackson. I'm going to be looking after Doctor Mallard." Noah approached the equally uncertain man with a hand outstretched to shake as he held the clipboard under his arm.

Showing the man he had no intention on hurting his patient, the man relaxed, taking his hand in his own and shaking it. "Special Agent Jethro Gibbs." The man responded dryly.

Noah widened his eyes at the mention of the man's last name. He had a past with that name. His brief surprise was quickly hidden with a flash of a smile. "FBI?"

"No. NCIS." Gibbs answered as he looked back at the older man on the bed.

"I see." Noah said as he moved passed Gibbs to tend to his patient, knowing exactly who this man was from Tony's description. "Have the ER doctors told you anything about his condition?"

Gibbs shook his head, realizing there was no use in explaining the whole situation. "Just that he has a head injury and in a coma."

Noah checked his vitals. "Doctor Mallard has sustained a massive head injury as a result of the attack. There appears to be limited brain activity, such as he's aware that someone is in the room; but at this time it's still too early to tell whether he'll regain consciousness or not. Be advise that it's not looking good, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs watched Ducky's peaceful expression. He didn't want to deal with the possibility of losing a good friend, a person he considers family. "Thank you, Doctor Jackson."

"You're welcome." Noah answered, sensing the need to leave the agent to his own thoughts.

Gibbs remained sitting with his longtime friend, not touching the man but sitting in the chair beside him. The sounds of the machine and the occasional announcement over the PA system were the only sounds that Gibbs could hear. He didn't want to see his friend die, but if it came to that, he knew that Ducky had lived a good, long life.

"You can't die on us, Duck. It won't be the same without you. We already lost Tony. You know we won't be able to overcome your death as well." Gibbs told him. He rose, taking one last look at his friend and left the room.

Their team – their family – was sitting in the waiting area, clustered together. The two men were engrossed the local entertainment magazine while the girls were busy making fun of the boys. He noticed Ziva's pale face and was a little surprised when she bolted from the room, one hand on her mouth and a strong determination to get to the nearest bathroom. Barely managing to get out of her way, he turned back to the group, finding Abby getting up to follow her.

Gibbs caught her elbow before he cleared the room. "Ziver, okay?" He asked, looking into the forensic scientist's worried green eyes.

"She will be, but I'm gonna keep an eye on her since Ducky can't." Abby assured, only moving when Gibbs released her.

The three remaining members looked to Gibbs for an explanation he didn't have. Then, he relayed what Doctor Jackson had told him. None were too happy with the news. Jimmy decided to go first.

"What if he doesn't come out of this, Gibbs?" Jimmy looked like a lost boy.

"Jimmy, he'll come out of it. I promise." Gibbs told him, clapping a hand on his shoulder. He knew that promise wasn't necessarily true, but he would try his hardest to get his friend back.

The room was dark, except for a dim lamp on the end table near the door. Noah unlocked the door, carrying a paper bag full of blood bags, as he shuffled through the door. He froze, looking around the darken apartment. Someone was in there. He didn't have to have the enhanced hearing to know; he could feel it in his gut.

"It's just me, Noah." Tony's voice stilled his movements.

Noah sighed, unguarded. "You have been practicing." He commented as he closed the door and flipped the lights on. Tony was sitting on one of his kitchen stools, picking at his fingernails. The boy looked like he was a million miles away, though.

"No, I picked that up from Ziva and Gibbs." He responded, quietly. Tony stopped messing with his fingers and looked up at his handler. "I went to see them."

Noah paled. "You did not..." he trailed off.

"No!" Tony exclaimed defensively. "I was outside Abby's lab window. The girls just discovered the baby. Abby seems to think the baby has brought some good to replace my 'death'."

"Conner's a good thing. I have always found when a baby's born it truly is a blessing. It just means there is another life who could cure cancer, make the right decisions like the President should, or do anything else positive to the world." Noah set the bag on the counter. "Just like your Conner will."

"What will my son be?" Tony wondered, not completely sure he wanted to know his son's fate.

Noah really looked at him before answering. "He's destined to be a military officer, just like his mother and a cop just like his father. You figure it out, Tony." He didn't want to give the younger man too much information. Noah opened the fridge and started loading it with the blood bags.

"He'll follow our footsteps." Tony deduced to which Noah nodded, smiling. "Would you like me to help?"

Noah nodded. "There's more bags out in the truck. I bought some food for you, too."

Tony moved toward the door. "Thanks, Noah." Then he was gone.

"You're welcome!" Noah called. He stilled, pondering over whether to tell Tony of the accident and meeting Gibbs or not. Overall, he decided to come out with it. The younger man would be pissed if he found out later.

"Wow, you got me all the goodies I like." Tony commented as he rummaged through the bag like a kid in a candy store. Upon seeing Noah's concerned look, Tony ceased speaking and stilled in his steps. "What?" Tony furrowed a brow. "What's wrong?"

"Doctor Mallard." He merely said, knowing he'd struck a cord by evidence of Tony's reaction. "He was in a car accident and is in critical condition. Dr. Mallard is in a coma. I'm his doctor."

Tony nodded, coming forth and dropping the bag on the counter. "I need to see him."

"No, Anthony!" He yelled at him like he was scolding a child, reaching for his arm. They shared an equal angry glare. "They believe you are _dead_. Our_ job_ will be handled a helluva lot better if you leave them alone! I know how tempting it can be, _believe me_; but they will be a lot safer away from you."

The words cut deeply, but Tony knew Noah was right. "Do you think Gora's behind this?"

He was talking about the oldest and wisest member who pretty much ruled over all vampires. The vampire world was similar to an oligarchy. Although Gora made the final decision, he had several members who oversaw different parts of the world that ruled below him. Then, there were _several_ clans that had their bosses and what not. Noah and his clan were the only ones who rebelled against the way Gora and his followers saw things.

This war had gone on throughout the years and kept The Society on the losing end.

Until Tony.

Tony changed everything. When the overseer in America alerted Gora of the existence of a half-vampire who had the "special" blood, he made it his personal mission to eliminate the one who could blend in. He was a chameleon.

"Well, he is after you, Tony. I would not doubt it." Noah answered. He saw Tony still mulling over it. "I know you care about them, but you have more important matters."

Again, Tony knew he was right. Staying alive was important enough, but one who held a high card like his blood was definitely labeled as a celebrity. If Gora was behind it, he must've done some digging. It was only a matter of time before Gora got to Ziva and Conner.

If there was a single hair harmed on either, Tony knew he'd see red and walk straight up to the leader and kill him right off the bat. There would be no doubt that Gora would be dead. None.

Until then, he had matters to attend. Finally, he regarded Noah. "I still wanna go. You can come with if you'd like." With that, he grabbed the bag and walked down the hall to his room.

Noah wasn't visibly happy with Tony's response, but he understood! "Fine. But you go when everyone is gone."

* * *

**Please, please review. Let me know what you think or any suggestions you might have.**


	7. Ducky's Visitor

**Here is the next chapter...please enjoy and review! Hopefully, you're still with me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything recognizable.  
**

* * *

"Ducky's Visitor"

_Your boss is just about to leave. You are almost safe._ was the text message Tony received as he sat in the cafeteria at Bethesda. While he stayed down there, the NCIS team were on the third floor in Room 315. He smirked as he pocketed the phone and slipped out of his chair, strutting his stuff as he walked to the elevators.

Tony stepped off the elevator and looked at the direction board. Following the arrow, he turned to his left and started to head that way before spotting his former boss coming his direction. Averting detection, he slipped into another room, finding another patient hooked up to various machines. Only until Gibbs passed by did he leave, quietly slipping out. He checked that Gibbs was actually leaving before going the opposite direction.

Noah was standing at the nurse's station with an opened clipboard in one hand and a pen poised to write in the other. He was watching Tony, chuckling when the younger man approached him.

"Very funny, Noah." Tony grumbled. "You said that I was safe."

"_Almost_ safe, Tony. I said almost." Noah teased, motioning to the room across from the station. The door was closed, but the glass walls gave the nurses all the visual they'd need to check on their patient. "He's in there."

"Thanks." Tony mumbled, before approaching the door. He took a quick breath before opening the door. The man's appearance took him by surprise. Never before had he seen Ducky so...pale, so calm. He was usually so lively – or at least as lively as Ducky could be. Ducky was hooked up to so many different machines that it had Tony wanting to wince.

He gently eased into the chair that Gibbs had most likely occupied, staring at him and leaning forward. "Awww, man, Duck." He said, looking up at his brain monitor. From some of the reading material Noah insisted he read, he knew the basics. His stats only confirmed what Noah had told him. "You gotta stay here, Ducky. Don't 'em like I had to. You have so much to live for, Ducky. I need you to be there for my son. Conner's gonna need you." A single beep gave him the notion to continue. Tony sat back. "Yeah, I know. Of course, I didn't know until the last few minutes. His heartbeat...it's sooo strong, real, and reassuring. I never would have thought I'd ever feel that way about kids, but I guess when you have your own they become your whole world."

Another beep spiked. _So I'm getting your attention._ Tony mused. "Duck, listen to me." Again, he leaned forward. "I may have 'died' on the ground, but I'm very much alive. I'm fighting a battle, a quiet war between humanity and the supernatural. Guess who got the luck of the draw to being special?" It was rhetorical, but Tony still smiled and jerked his thumbs back at himself. "Yep, who knew that 'Very' Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Jr really was _very special_."

Tony was so engrossed in talking that he didn't hear the quiet _whoosh_ of the door opening and closing. Noah had slipped in. "Are you telling him your life story?" The doctor chuckled as he approached with Ducky's chart in his hands, making Tony jump. "Ducky must be a nickname?"

"Yeah." Tony looked back at him. "Duck or Duckman are his other ones, but the team mostly calls him Ducky, aside from Autopsy Gremlin aka Jimmy Palmer, his assistant. He calls him Dr. Mallard."

"Makes sense." Noah flipped open the clipboard and looking down at it, appearing like he was reading the information. Finally after a few minutes, he looked up. "I know a way to make him better, but you probably will not like it."

A tinge of anxiousness hit him. "By your look, I'm sure I'll agree."

Noah pursed his pale strawberry-colored lips. "I could make him like me."

Tony was quick to snap his hazel eyes over to Noah's blue ones. "No!" He snapped. "I couldn't force him to do what I did."

Noah gestured for him to come over to him. Tony quirked an eyebrow. "Anthony, we would save his life." He shoved the clipboard at Tony, who quickly caught it. "Look at his stats! He is basically dying! Let me do this."

The use of his legal name did not go unnoticed. "He'll become a monster like us!" Tony grounded out.

"Sometimes you have to do things you do not like for family! Believe me, I _know_!" Noah didn't waste another breath. He knew Tony would appreciate what he did later.

"STOP!" Tony bellowed out, holding out his hand. Noah stilled, looking up at him after leaning over the doctor and untangling his right wrist. "You keep telling me you know what it's like! How, Noah? How do you know what it's like to leave everything you know and everyone you love behind?"

Before he could explain, a security man came to the glass door, opening it. "Doctor Jackson, is everything all right here?" He asked, keeping an eye on Tony.

"Yes. We are fine here, Kevin." Noah assured.

But Kevin wasn't so sure. He watched Tony for a minute before deciding it was safe. "Try keeping it down then. Other patients are complaining."

"Certainly." Noah waited until Kevin left before regarding Tony. "We will discuss this later."

Aggravated, Tony decided now would be a good time to just leave before this completely blew out of proportion. The men shared an angry look before Tony swept out of the room.

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Connected

**Here's the next chapter: Scenes that are italicized are flashbacks...just thought I'd put that in there in case someone didn't know what was going on. Stick with me and please review! By the way, thanks to all that gave me the feedback! I do appreciate! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.  
**

* * *

"Connected"

When Noah arrived home from his shift, Tony was watching a movie, drinking a cup of blood. "Can we talk about it now, Noah?"

"Sure." Noah sighed as Tony paused the movie, waiting for Noah to join him in the living room. "I left my family behind." He sounded so defeated as he practically fell into the black leather living room chair. Running his hands over his face, he felt exhaustion creeping into his bones.

"I was bitten when I was twenty-three. Everything was fine until I met her." He smiled at the memory of his long lost love. "Pearl Weatherman. She had the most beautiful my eyes I ever saw, a little darker blue than mine. We met at the ol' train station here in Washington. She was on vacation with her sister." Noah explained. "It was definitely love at first sight. We had a great week together, then she had to leave for home. Feeling like a part of my heart was leaving with her, I jumped on the first train I could and followed her."

"Just like that?"

"Well, sometimes you just know. I know you know what that is like." Noah gave him a pointed glare.

Yes, he did. He was _very_ aware of it. The moment Ziva said something to him, his world was definitely shifted. Although he was still getting over Kate's death, Ziva was like fresh air. Her spunky, flirtatious, and ninja-like attitude swept him off the floor. It had only deepened throughout the years and thrown into full-blown love around the time everything went down with Rivkin. Now, they had Conner as proof of the "inevitable".

"Let me grab a bag first." Noah dragged himself out of the chair and to the fridge, quickly swiping a bag, cutting it open with a pair scissors before grabbing a cup and pouring it in. "Anyway, I did not let her know about my true nature until after we started going steady – er, dating. I was afraid I would lose her, but she stuck around. Kind of like Twilight, only I had to leave her and our children behind." He explained as he disposed of the bag and returned to his seat.

"Vampires can have children?"

Noah nodded his head. "Males, yes. I have yet come across a pregnant vampire, though." He shook his head. "Anyway, we have four children – Jackson, Robert, Edith, and Joel. There is eight grandchildren – Leroy, George, Hector, Karen, Lucinda, Noah, Matthew, John." Noah saw Tony perk up when he mention Jack and Leroy's names. He knew where Tony's mind was headed. "There is ten great-grandchildren – Kelly, Patrick, Lizzy, Jessica, Max, Scott, Kathy, Ben, Jonah, and Hester. Recently, Edith's granddaughter Kathy gave birth to the first great-great grandchild, Trevor. Edith wants me to come see him and give him a blessing."

"Whoa." Tony breathed out. Two thoughts swirled in his mind. "You're related to Gibbs." He stated.

"Yes." Noah confirmed. He could hear Tony's rapid heart rate. "See, Tony, our worlds were long ago established to be intertwined. I know a LOT of people. I even knew your grandfather, Emilio DiNozzo. Good man, might I add."

"Holy hell!" Tony exclaimed. "His son was a screwed up."

Noah gave a signature Gibbs smile. "Well, there is that. Little DiNozzo did not turn out how Emilio wanted. But!" Noah pointed at him. "His grandson didn't turn out so bad."

"No comment." Tony opted, staring at the paused image, but a smiled threatened to escape his pursed lips. "Don't change him." He calmly said. "Only if he's on his last leg." Tony took a sip of the cup. "He's still got a chance." With that, Tony pressed PLAY.

"Not much of one, Tony." Noah mumbled as he stared at the TV.

1934

_Noah throws his green military-issued bag on the master bed, turning behind him to start pulling out clothes. His wife comes sweeping in after him, trying her best to deter his intentions. "I have to leave, Baby. You know why. Gem offered to let me stay at her place in Washington, DC until I get on my own two feet. She sent a few of our members here to protect you from Gora. If you need anything or something happens, they will be there."_

_ Sadden but understanding, Pearl Gibbs stills his task and pulls him into a bone-crushing hug. Lucky for Noah, her strength can't hurt him. "We love you. Don't go." She begs, big tears flowing freely down her face._

_ He pulls out of her arms and resumes packing. "Baby, you know I have to go. The townspeople are starting to notice. Tell them that I have gone off to war and later that I was captured." He kissed her sweetly. "I love you and the kids." He assures, caressing their unborn child. Noah bends down to kiss the clothed shield. "Be good for your momma, brothers and sister. I promise I will do my best to make this world a safer place for everyone."_

_ Noah raises to his feet and slings the now zipped bag over his left shoulder. He walks out of the room, entering into the living room where their other children sit playing. Jackson, age 6, is fixing his brother's toy while their sister is playing with a doll. Robert and Edith are twins, both age 3. The three younger Gibbses will not remember their father until they are much older._

_ "Jackie boy?" Noah calls, beckoning him over. Jackson perks up and upon seeing their father, sets the toy down before running to their father. "You take care of the family, you hear me?" He grabs his farming hat and drops it on his oldest son's head. "You are man of the house now."_

_ "Daddy, where are you going?" Jackson asks in the typical six-year-old way. Unlike his mother, he doesn't know about his father's secret._

_ Noah sighs, the hurt in his son's eyes tugging at his heart. "Daddy has to go fight the bad guys. Just like Superman."_

_ "Superman?" At the mention of Superman, Jackson lights up. "Daddy, don't get near the green rock." The six-year-old warns him. "It can make you sick."_

_ Noah chuckles. "I will not get near it, Jackson. Daddy promises to stay away from the green rocks."_

_ "Good." He takes off the hat, sitting it on the kitchen counter before hugging and kissing his father. Saying goodbye, he returns to fixing the toy._

_ "He has always been my little helper." Noah comments, memorizing his three children. He turns to his wife. "I love you." With that, Noah opens the back door and heads to the family's truck. _

_ "I love you, too!" Pearl calls. "Be safe!" She yells waves as he gets in the truck, putting it in reverse._

_ Noah never turns back. He would later get updates about the family from time to time. One vampire in particular would later become a member of the makeshift NCIS family._

_21:34 Hours_

Leon Vance stood in his office looking out the windows. The night sky made the city announce its presence to the world like it did every night. It never ceased to amaze him how contrasting night and day were, in every way.

Hands in his pants pockets and chewing on a toothpick, his mind was miles away from the Navy Yard. Years ago, he'd taken it upon himself to watch over Gibbs' team in particular. After all, he'd known Gibbs in particular for a long time. Their past went back longer than their first meeting in that lunch break room with McCallister, just Gibbs didn't know.

And Leon had made sure that he wouldn't. That didn't necessarily mean he didn't know Gibbs' family. In fact, he was very familiar with them.

Stillwater, Pennsylvania

September 16, 1958

_A young man sits in the waiting room in the local hospital, back to the double doors that lead to the maternity ward. He silently cries every time he hears his wife screaming in agony. Their families are near him, all waiting to hear the news on the youngest and newest member to the family. Both his wife's mother and his own mother are with her, so he knows she's in good hands. It has been a difficult pregnancy for her and there have been moments during the last few months that cause him to worry for the safety of his developing family._

_ At thirty years old, the young man has endured a lot of grief from both sets of parents. After all, his wife had barely just graduated college and started her career when they got married and became pregnant with their first child. He is nervous, as all new fathers are, but he's determined to prove to the world that he can be the man he's now supposed to be. Having been granted leave for his wife's labor, he only has a month off to get his small family settled before rejoining his unit._

_ Suddenly the doors to the ward open and a doctor approaches the family, smeared blood on his apron. "Mr. Gibbs?" He grabs the young man's attention._

_ The young man stands. "Yes?"_

_ "You have a healthy baby boy." He announces with a smile. Relief passes through the families and congratulations are given. "Your wife had a difficult delivery, but I'm pleased to inform you that she too is doing well. She's been asking for you."_

_ "Thank you." The young man says with a relieved breath._

_ "Come this way." The doctor turns and leads the young man to his awaiting family._

_ Upon walking into the room, he has a permanent smile etched on his face as he sees his wife lying in bed, arms wrapped securely underneath their son. "Hi honey." He greets from the doorway, pulling her attention from the newborn to him._

_ "Hi sweetie." She says, tiredly. Gesturing with her head, she says. "Come meet your son."_

_ Timidly, he enters the room and peers down to see the red-skin newborn, eyes closed in contentment. "He's beautiful. You did great." He compliments._

_ She looks at him. "Thank you." It slips into a comfortable silence as he lowers himself into the only chair in the room and reaches out to touch the boy's skin. His nervous yet happy thoughts are interrupted when she speaks. "I've been waiting to name him. Figured I'd give you the honor and when we have another, I can name that one."_

_ He feels delighted and honored that she wants him to. A name has stayed in his mind ever since he learned of the baby. "Leroy Jethro."_

_ "Perfect." She agrees._

_ Not only was that a friend of theirs, the name Jethro happens to be in the family. He wants to make his great-uncle proud. Looking down at his son, he whispers the boy's name once more._

_The young man brings the newborn out to greet his new family. When he reveals what his name is, his father is pleased with the boy's name._

_ "May I hold him, Jackson?" His father asks holding out his hands._

_ "Sure, Dad." Jackson says, passing the boy to his father's awaiting arms._

_ "He is perfect, Jackson." His father says, looking up. "You did great, son."_

_ Jackson beams from hearing his father's proud voice. As he watches the interaction, his proud smile falters, knowing from his father's sadden expression that he'd be leaving once again._

_It is a few days later when Noah's right-hand man who has decided to make himself the oldest Gibbs child's personal protector – a tall, average weight black man – meets the newest member of the Gibbs family. Noah invites him in, opening the door wide for him to enter. Jackson, whose chosen to go by Jack, beams as he shakes his hand._

_ "Congratulations, Jack and Ann." The protective vampire claps a hand on Jack's shoulder and pats it. He pulls Ann into a hug. "Where is the little guy?"_

_ "In his crib." Ann says. "You men talk. I'll go get him." He releases her._

_ "Thanks for coming, Leon. I know our family appreciates it." Jack tells him before heading to get a cloth diaper when he hears his son wailing._

_ "No problem, kid." He says as Jack walks passed them with said diaper._

_ When Jack leaves them alone, Noah turns to Leon with business on his mind. "How is their protection detail?"_

_ "We've had a few run-ins, but nothing we couldn't handle. I believe it'd be safer to keep us where we are." Leon reports. "Why? Are we needed in Washington?"_

_ "No, I was merely wondering." Noah sees the young family emerging from the bedroom._

_ "You're important to The Society, Noah. In turn, your family holds the same regard. I don't mind overseeing their protection detail." Leon whispers._

_ "Thank you." Noah sighs, smiling when Jack carries the baby over to the men._

_ "Would you like to hold him, Leon?" Jack asks, offering the baby to him._

_ "Sure." The vampire says as he is instructed on how to properly hold an infant. When Leroy opens his glazed-over blue eyes, Leon immediately feels as protective of him as he is sure he'd be if it were his own child. Just like Noah had allowed him to specifically watch over Jack (the other children and mother had their own bodyguards), he knows this little guy will be just as much of his responsibility as Jack and Ann are._

_ In years to come, however, Leon will later be reassigned to Washington. Other vampires take their places. Noah needs his second-in-command. Although he is never left out on the young strong-willed little boy's whereabouts, he knows he has more tasks to perform there. It isn't until Leon and Gibbs meet again when Leon takes an interest in protecting him to every extent._

_ He does make mistakes, despite his attempts to keep the agent and his team out of harm's way._

Leon turned away from the window and pulled the top left drawer open. He lifted the group photo up, pinpointing his brown eyes on the fallen agent. Of course, he'd known a while that DiNozzo wasn't really dead; but he also knew he was in safe hands.

Tony was too important for anyone but the best to protect him. First, it was him; then Noah took over.

"I promise I'll do my best to protect the remaining members of this team. They're in good hands, DiNozzo." Leon took a moment longer to stare at the photo before returning it to its previous place.

Glancing up at the clock, he noted the time. "Time to head home."

With that, Leon quickly gathered his things before leaving.

* * *

**Please review...they give me inspiration!**

**A/N: The next two chapters will have scenes with Gabby, but they don't dominate the chapter and it's not too crazy. I'm hoping to show how the rest of Tony's family is coping with his death, at least how Gibbs is.  
**

**Thanks and please review!  
**


	9. It All Comes Tumbling Down

**Hey all! Back with a new chapter! So I haven't been getting as many reviews as I like but all the hits, faves, followers, and what not have made up for it. But PLEASE review. It definitely gives me motivation to get the next chapter up and going now. **

**Now with that said, I do hope you enjoy this next chapter. I hope to get the next out soon.**

* * *

"It All Comes Tumbling Down"

_Gibbs Residence_

_01:14 Hours_

The basement light seemed brighter to Gibbs' eyes than ever before. He had to blink a couple of times before his crystal blue eyes adjusted. The well-worn wooden stairs creaked as he walked down them. Taking the last step, he took in his beloved room. Completely devoid of any part of a boat or wood, it looked nothing like he'd established it to be. In the boat's normal space was a makeshift table – the one he often used for his smaller projects. No project was being made now.

Instead, Anthony Dominick DiNozzo, Jr's dossier and murder case rested on the exposed wooden table top. His senior field agent's death had haunted him since he helplessly watched the younger man's normally vivid green eyes turn dull as his life slipped away. Now, on his off nights, he exchanged his woodwork for his obsessive hunt for DiNozzo's murderer.

Little did he know he'd never find the murderer.

Gibbs set the half-filled bottle of bourbon heavily on the table, adding an empty coffee mug next to it. He'd just bought the bottle before coming home, and while he ate, he'd drank half. Now, he'd decided to hold back while he focused on the paperwork before him.

DiNozzo's death reminded Gibbs so much of his wife and daughter's deaths. It hurt nearly the same. Long ago, he'd come to consider the younger agent like a son; and his death was driving him back to the point he'd been at. The only difference between then and now, he had several reasons for living: what was left of his team and the innocent. He could almost hear Tony arguing with him about dying, saying something like 'They need you.'

Familiar footsteps could be heard over his head. A fleeting smile passed over his face. His heart swelled in love at who those footsteps belong to. He didn't deserve her, but she wouldn't let him pull away emotionally from them, let alone her. They both cared about him dearly in different ways. Sometimes, he wondered if Tony somehow concocted them into professing their love for one another and into this relationship. DiNozzo always did want to see Abby happy, whether it was with Gibbs or not.

_She is, Tony_. Gibbs thought as he heard her coming downstairs. He played like he didn't hear her until she reached the bottom step. "Gonna just stand there, Abs, or are you going to come join me?" He asked, opening the dossier and flipping a page before looking at her. She approached him, sliding a hand around his neck, casting a warm smile at him.

"You know, you're gonna run yourself ragged if you keep running like this." She commented as she looked down at the paperwork. Gibbs scooted the stool back. Abby slipped in between his legs, facing him and raising her other hand so it could join the other one. He automatically rested his hands on her hips, lips twitching upwards.

"I'll be fine." He assured her just before briefly kissing her.

"Yeah, uh-huh." She said, unconvinced. "How come I don't believe you?"

They stared at each other with a heated look. For once, he finally looked away. "I'll be fine, Abs." He tried again. "Just gotta get justice. It's the only way I'll be able to move on in regards to him." He barely got out before she kissed him again, this one a little longer and full of support before ending it. He slightly jumped when her lips traveled to his left ear and started sucking. "You know if you keep it up, I'm not gonna be able to focus."

She smirked. "That might just be the point, Agent Gibbs." She teased before going at it again. His hands tightened on her hips before closing his eyes in attempt to reign in his self-control. She had always been his weakness, no matter the situation.

_Dammit, Abs._ He thought as he outwardly growled. Slowly, his tension dissipated before he finally let go of his self-control.

~NCIS~

Outside, the rain released its rage upon the earth. When it started half an hour ago, the lightning and thunder that accompanied the temperamental rain had startled Tony as it struck loudly. Now, he was used to it and blocked it out.

He'd been watching Gibbs ever since he left the Navy Yard, completely out of Gibbs' eyesight. He could tell as Gibbs got out of his truck and paused that his boss could _feel someone_ watching him. Tony cast a deer-caught-in-the-headlights expression, paling even more than he already was; but Gibbs couldn't see him from his hiding place.

_Gotta love bushes and hedges from across the street._ He thought as his boss gave up, turning instead to shut the door and go inside. He waited for a bit until he saw Abby park behind the truck. It wasn't unusual to him that she visited Gibbs at this hour, in fact it was basically normal.

Only when she entered the darken house did he approach the lawn. He looked through the basement window, watching as Gibbs opened the dossier on him. Tony smirked. _Why am I not surprised, Boss?_ He mused as he watched Abby approach Gibbs, sliding her hand on the back of his neck. Enhanced hearing helped him to tune into their conversation. When Abby kissed Gibbs on the lips, Tony's eyes widened. _Now,_ _I didn't expect _that_. _He thought.

_Since when did you guys get together because you sure as hell wasn't together before I 'died'?_ He pondered. The moment the scene started to get a little steamy, Tony was quick to turn around, slightly taken aback and feeling a little awkward. He moved away. _I'm glad they're finally happy._ Tony admitted to himself as he left them in good hands.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he walked down the sidewalk like any other typical person. As he turned the corner, he felt three presences not far from him. He could tell they were following him, trying to be discrete; but Tony's enhanced abilities easily picked them up.

He took off at his fastest speed, to which they easily caught up to him, shoving him into an alleyway. Flashbacks of _that_ night made him panic. Three people – or who he had thought to be people – crowded him. The strongest – the female – grabbed the lapels of his black jacket and shoved him hard into a concrete wall.

"Ow!" He squeaked as his body crumbled to the ground. Trying to catch his breath, he realized that his training was eluding him. _I know I can defend myself. What the hell?_ He chastised as he tried to overcome the fear.

"Why, hello Chameleon!" Richard greeted in a fake tone. His whole demeanor was facade. "We've been waiting for you."

"Chameleon?" Tony asked as he tried to get his bearings straight.

"I believe that is your nickname." Richard commented as he took in the younger half-vampire's appearance. "What are you...in your thirties or something?" He inquired.

"I wish." Tony mumbled.

"Ah, forties then." Richard sounded so indifferent.

Tony wanted to snap, but he held himself back. These were Gora's goons, he assumed, so they would thrive on any reaction they got from him. He needed to remain calm and indifferent, calculating where the best points to kill them were. His bearings were now straight and his fear had left him. "What do you want?" He glared at Richard as he got up.

"Nothing. Gora wants you though." The female answered, putting her hands back on his jacket. She kept him against the wall. "We were simply ordered to bring you back. Gora wants you home, Chameleon."

"I have a real name!" Tony snapped. "I know what Gora's real intentions are with me. I'm not going back with you."

"Yes, you are, young one." The third one finally spoke, grabbing his chin and cheeks roughly. Red-tinted eyes warned Tony of impending harm. He should have been afraid, but he wasn't. Adrenaline kicked in. "Hold still. I want to get a good look at you."

But Tony didn't give him a chance. He pulled out his knife and opened it, driving it into the female vampire who screeched. Black blood spilled from where he cut her. She stared at him with a surprised look as she released him and fell to the ground. Both men reacted, going for him at the same time. He ducked, dodging both of them, before ripping the knife from the deceased vampire and driving it into the shorter vampire. He screeched just as loudly.

The third one stilled, just staring at him with surprised expressed. Tony assumed the monster didn't believe that Tony could fight. Richard looked at him, dumbfounded.

Tony withdrew the knife, pointing it at him. "Go! Tell Gora to leave me and my family the hell alone! I know he caused Ducky's accident!" He demanded. Richard took off. "Tell him I will come for him and put a bullet through his skull!"

Tony looked down at the mess before him. Pulling out his phone, he called Noah.

~NCIS~

Noah came with three other people. Sweepers, Tony remembered. As he leaned against the trash bin, he watched as the sweepers cleaned his mess. Noah approached him.

"What did they say?" Noah asked, watching the young vampire-human closely as he handed him a clean black shirt and matching jeans. He could tell Tony was frightened. The slight trembling of his body and the anxiousness clouded in his bright eyes.

"They were here to take me 'home'." Tony responded, changing quickly and handing them over to an awaiting evidence plastic bag. He used his hands to illustrate which home they meant. "There were three, but I let the third one go."

"What!" Noah yelled, narrowing his eyes at him. "Why the hell did you not kill it?"

Tony straightened in defensive mode. "I sent him with a message to Gora...that he better leave my family and me alone or I'll put a bullet through his skull."

Noah had a bit of déjà vu from his own early days when his uncle was still alive. "You do realize a bullet through a vampire's head won't kill them?"

"Yeah, I know!" He snapped. "But it felt good to say it." Then he paused looking at him. "Did you just use a contraction?"

Noah beamed. "I do know the present language; I just choose to speak the language I grew up with."

_So Ziva moment there._ The corner of Tony's mouth twitched. _Oh God, Ziva and Conner!_ "Noah, I gotta go." He said.

"No! You stay here, Anthony!" Noah grabbed his right wrist. Tony winced when Noah used most of his strength to still him. His bite never did heal properly. "Gora will send more vampires after you. I will send a member – my most trusted – to their apartment."

"I can handle whomever comes to me!" Tony fought back, rubbing his sore wrist. "This is _my_ family we're talking about, Noah." He argued, daring the older vampire to retort. "Wouldn't you do the same if it were Jack or Gibbs?"

_Play that card, Anthony._ Noah growled, seeing Tony's threatening red eyes. The younger vampire-human was obviously not going to back down. He reminded him so much of his grandson and Tony's mother. "Fine!" Noah relented, pointing a finger at him. "Though, I am still sending my most trusted member with you." He withdrew his phone and pressed 2 on the keypad, eyes never wavering from Tony's calming eyes. They were rapidly returning to their original color. "Hey Leon, I need you at 7th and Green St. We got an attempt on Tony in the alleyway between Riley's and Country Fair...Yes, he's with me...We are just going to have to forego the separation. You are on protection detail for Anthony, Ziva and Conner...I will send someone else to Gibbs. Just get here ASAP." With that, Noah ended the call, finding Tony's curious eyes.

"Is that who I think it is?" Tony inquired, quirking an eyebrow.

Noah had no time for fueling Tony's obvious inquisitive direction. "Yes. He will be here shortly and escort you to Ziva's. You guys can converse then." He stayed beside Tony until Leon came, appearing out of nowhere.

"Hello, Agent DiNozzo." His deep voice greeted, dryly.

"Director?" Tony's voice sounded so small, like a child in trouble at the principal's office. "What...how long...you're–" He stumbled over his questions, too surprised by the man's appearance.

"I'll answer your questions on the way there." Leon turned to Noah. "I called Joplin on my way here. He's already at your grandson's. Abby's with him."

"Good. She's safe. Jessica with McGee?" A nod was what he received. "Nicholas is with the Palmers, I assume?" Another nod.

"Rose is with Ducky. They're all safe." Leon assured. He turned back to Tony. "Let's go." He started walking down toward the main street, looking back the younger man. "Coming, DiNozzo?" He asked, expectantly.

"Yeah, let's head out." He started to walk away from Noah.

"Anthony?" Noah caught his arm. Tony stopped and turned back, an expecting question in his eyes. "Take this. You'll need it." He held out a covered padded bar-like object out for him. "It belongs to you."

Carefully, Tony took it from him, squeezing the padding. He'd never seen it before tonight. Obviously, there were still many things he didn't know about his new world. "What does it do?" He asked, looking up at Noah.

"It is a weapon. Leon will explain it to you on the way." He answered, motioning with his head to go on. "Go. Take care Ziva and Conner."

Tony gave him a firm nod before turning and catching up to Leon, pocketing the unfamiliar weapon. Together, they left the scene.

~NCIS~

Leon was bracing for the reaction Tony most likely had. He expected the typical questions like when did he become one or how old he was; but he certainly didn't expect Tony's smoldering, calm demeanor.

"Why didn't you tell me, Director?" Tony's voice held nothing short of anger. "I may have been a immature, womanizer, charismatic, and open mouthed agent at NCIS, but I was and still am pretty good with serious secrets. What's your business with Noah?" He started to asked more questions like seemed to lack filter, but Leon held up a hand to quiet him.

"I was asked not to. In order to do my job correctly, I had to stay quiet. That, plus my protection detail was mainly on Gibbs and the team...the human ones." Leon looked at him as they walked. "You're Noah's responsibility." He spoke in a low voice, averting his eyes. "Gibbs has already been my responsibility, since the day he was born. It goes all the way back to the moment Noah had to leave his family behind."

"You've protected Jack, too?" Tony wondered.

"Until Noah called me to Washington. That was a couple of years after Gibbs was born." Leon explained, smiling. "After Gibbs was brought home, I went over to Jack's place. Noah was there and we made small talk." Leon lit up, a full smile on his face. He could see Tony's piqued interest yet uncomfortable expression. The protector decided to plow on regardless. The kid needed to understand where he came from. "I tell you what when Jack and Ann let me hold Gibbs, it was amazing. Here was this little kid, still had glazed-over eyes, that just stare up at me much like Gibbs does now. I got very protective as if he was my own child. I played the perfect uncle until Noah called me back here. Michael had taken over until we reunited again at NCIS. He had no recollections of me. I was okay with that; then I restored my protection detail on him and it's been that way ever since. It was only later when I included the entire team and you. Then when you got attacked, Noah decided to take over your protection detail."

"You didn't do a very good job, Director." Tony pointed out. "Are there a lot of other vampires at NCIS or just you and me?"

"There are quite a few, actually. Howard from Human Resources and Josiah from Weapons are just a few to name." Leon stopped and faced him. "Ms. Sciuto's one too." He wasn't surprised by Tony's lack of surprise. Abby was one of those that you could see as being one. "Even vampires make mistakes. We aren't that much different than humans. I mean, _hell_, not all of us go stir crazy at the sight or smell of blood!"

That was true. Most vampires could tolerate being around blood. It was only when a new vampire was 'born' did they get stir crazy. Vampires could tell between sweet and sour blood – much like it is portrayed in _Cirque de Freak: The Vampire's _Assistant. Sour blood was revolting, but sweet blood could be _very_ _tempting_ and _addicting_. Ziva's blood was definitely sweet, and it took everything he had not to bite into her. He didn't want her exposed to his world, but apparently keeping her innocent was no longer an option.

_Dammit!_ Tony cursed. "I know."

Vampires could also tell who was connected with who. They could be very possessive, territorial. It usually became evident when they would bite the one they connected to, forever marking the said person as theirs for other vampires to see. Usually, it was right off the bat after they connected with them; but there were some vampires who chose to wait it out for as long as possible. Noah and Leon hadn't been like that with their appropriate spouses.

Tony pulled out the weapon, showing it to Leon. The older man briefly looked down. "What is this? What does it do?"

"It's a _Shelach_, a Hebrew word for weapon." Leon began, holding out his hand so that Tony, if he decided, could give it to him to look more closely at. Tony willingly gave it to him. Leon pulled off the cover and turned it over and over again in his hands all the while they continued on their way to Ziva's. "See these," he pointed to the strange symbols perfectly designed on the handle. "These are your markings. This tells others only you can activate the weapon." He pointed to a small switch-like piece that was barely visible to the naked eye. "You press this and it will immediately convert to its intended purpose, glowing a white-bluish hue as a result of the activation. It's similar to the book/movie _Eragon_ where the dragon goes to its owner and they become one. Where do you think Christopher Paolini got the idea from?" Leon gave it back to him, encouraging him to press the switch.

Tony listened, pressing the button and becoming startled when two knife-and-bow-like ends snapped out. Now, he had a bow that, as Leon had told him, glowed a white-bluish color. All of the symbols became distinct and a burning sensation erupted on his right upper arm, just below the shoulder. He cried out, stumbling in his steps and fell to his knees, clenching the area automatically with his left hand. His breathing became erratic as the pain intensified to nearly excruciating proportions.

Leon had stopped and merely watched, knowing there was nothing he could even if he wanted to. This was not the first time he'd seen this happen. Tony's pain-filled eyes stared pleadingly up at him as he gasped for breath. The bow still stayed planted in his right hand, refusing to be released until the process was over, its glowing escalating to a blinding light.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but was only mere minutes, the process was over. Whatever strong power the bow had finally released its owner from its clenching grips, the glow succumbing to darkness as it returned to its natural state and rolled a few feet away from its owner. Tony was practically shoved to the ground from just the force of the connection, heart pounding rapidly as he tried to get his breathing under control.

Leon retrieved the weapon, holding it out for Tony with one hand. With his other, he helped him up. Tony motioned with his right hand that he didn't want it. Leon insisted, giving him a similar Gibbs-stare. "Take it. It belongs to you. I promise it won't do that again."

"Why did it do that?" Tony asked, staring at the object with a disgusted look. He tentatively took it from him. He quickly shoved it in its sleeve and into his pocket. He rubbed his right shoulder with his left hand, hissing when he pressed too hard.

"It just synced with you. You should have a nice tattoo as a result." Leon mentioned as he moved on.

"Tattoo?" Tony squeaked. He quickly pulled up his sleeve and saw what appeared to be some kind of four elements in one big tattoo in color with tribal black tattoos on either side of the element one.

"C'mon, DiNozzo! We don't have much time to waste." Leon reminded, looking back and waiting for the younger man to catch up.

Grumbling, Tony followed Leon's path as they flitted to the apartment building.

* * *

**TBC...**


	10. Gathering The Lambs

_**I'm soooo sorry for not updating. I've been busy with getting signed up for college starting in January and other things, but I should be back on track. I was wondering if any of my readers who make fanfiction trailers would make one for me. I watch a lot of fanvids and thought it'd be neat to see this story in a trailer ( story not done yet, though). Just let me know on that and what you all think.**_

_**BTW, I'm trying to keep these characters as they would be onscreen. If any of them seem OOC (aside from Abby, because she's definitely OOC), let me know and I'll try to correct it in the following chapter. Or if anything seems off. Thank you!**_

_**Disclaimer: Not my show...unfortunately. :(**_

* * *

"_Gathering The Lambs_"

_David Residence_

Alone in the dimly lit apartment, Ziva sat, Indian style, staring at the unopened envelope on her living room glass coffee table. Her face was void of any makeup, and she had opted to dress in comfy clothes. Her surroundings were uncharacteristically quiet, only the hum of the apartment's appliances.

Her hands rested on her small protruding stomach. The doctor assured her that the baby was developing well, which had obviously made her happy. Abby seemed to make it a point to celebrate every ultrasound. Ziva went along with it, much to Abby's musing. The Israeli woman knew this was Abby's way of being a good aunt, since her own niece and nephews were back in Louisiana.

But now in the dimmed depths of her apartment, Ziva was free to celebrate in quiet. Her eyes shifted to the scrapbook an inch away from the unopened envelope. In bright blue foam letters was name _Conner_. She honored his choice of a boy name, and she wanted to further honor him with the name _Anthony DiNozzo_. That, plus she didn't want her son to have any trace of the _David_ name, other than her. It would prevent outside enemies from attacking (specifically enemies of _her father_).

"You are very loved, tateleh." Ziva told Conner in a quiet voice as she lovingly caressed her stomach. "Do you think I should open the envelope?" She wondered, pausing as if she was listening to her son's response. "I agree. He would want me to read it." With that, she reached forward and picked the item up with delicacy as if touched the wrong way it would shatter.

She'd met Father Gordon today while at work. He'd stop by to check up on Vance and in the process he and Vance approached her desk. Vance introduced them and that's when she learned something new about Tony: apparently, he had been in contact with a priest. Due to his mysterious meetings with a man named Noah, they hadn't had the chance to really talk. He'd come in just after she'd go to bed in his bed, shower, and climb into bed, pulling her close.

_I love you, Ziva._ He'd say, to which she would always return the words, adding his name to the end in place of hers. _I only attend these meetings with Noah so that I can better protect you and our family. There's always a reason for everything I do. One day, you'll understand._ He'd continue, then kiss her cheek before succumbing to sleep.

She still had yet to understand his cryptic words. After he died, she'd went home to their apartment and uncharacteristically cried as she lay in his bed, curled up in a fetal position. She'd fallen asleep, clenching his pillow. That night, she thought she heard him saying he loved her. It had sounded like he was right beside her; but when she sat up and looked around the room, she found herself alone.

That was a little over two months ago. Nowadays, she'd fall asleep with one of his many treasured videos and his Ohio State sweatshirts that she'd stolen long before he died. Tonight, though, she was here in this state because the priest had said Tony wanted her to have that. She'd been mad at first, wondering why he hadn't given it to her sooner, but then she came to accept it.

The envelope seemed to wait impatiently as she reigned in her tumbling thoughts and focused on the task at hand. Finally, she opened it.

_Babe,_

_Remember when I told you that you'd understand what I was telling you one day? I'm sure you're nodding your head right, saying something like 'Really, Tony? You know me better than that'. Yes, I do. I decided you should understand now._

_I was attacked two weeks ago by a man, who actually wasn't a man – or at least human. Another vampire came to my rescue and took me to safety. He patched me and introduced me to his clan, The Society. They're made up of a bunch of vampires and humans, both genders with two goals in mind: protecting me and trying to save humanity from the 'vampire disease' – as they call it. The vampire who patched me up managed to successfully stop the complete transformation from human to vampire, so I'm kinda in limbo. He calls me a chameleon. I've got all of the vampire strengths and only a few of their weaknesses, mixed in with my human side. He also says my blood is special._

_Who knew, right? I'm _very_ special after all. Who knew that I'd become the very thing that is one of my fears, thanks to Mother Dearest?_

_I know you most likely won't believe me, but it is what it is. A vampire created a monster; but The Society created the perfect chameleon. Because of my speciality, I'm in grave danger. The head honcho wants me dead. See, I threaten his reign. Because of my ability to basically bridge the vampire-human sides, I'm the perfect one to keep both sides in line so there would be peace upon Earth. Cliche, I know, but the absolute truth._

_My "handler" is Noah, who's the leader of The Society. He's the one who told me you were pregnant, although I'm still not sure if he is lying or not. _

At this, Ziva chuckled. "You have no clue, Tony."

_Anyway, I know I'll be excited if you are pregnant. I can just see it now: a boy with black color of hair and those doe eyes of yours running around the apartment, causing terror. Or a girl with the same color of hair and my green eyes. You and I both know Gibbs will be just like Abby and spoil our child rotten. That is, after he gets over us breaking Rule 12. If they spoil him or her, we're sending our child to them. They can calm him or her down._

_If, for some reason, I'm dead and you're left to raise our child on your own (even though we both know you'll have plenty of help), please make sure he or she grow up being good. I always envisioned our child to eventually either join the military or police force. It would definitely be in their genes. Teach them to do right by others and not to make our mistakes. And make sure you watch _plenty_ of movies with them. I'd kinda like to pass the Paddington tradition of love for movies down to the next generation._

_I love you, Ziva_

_Tony_

Ziva softly chuckled, wiping away her tears with the sweatshirt as she folded the letter up and slid it back in the envelope. She held a small smile as the words made her feel a little better. His presence alone could make her feel better.

A flutter in her stomach caused her to jump. Her eyes immediately looked down. Conner was finally letting her know of his presence. She placed a comforting hand over her stomach. "Hello, tateleh. Have you finally made yourself known?"

"I thought you aren't supposed to feel the baby kick until the sixth month?" A familiar voice asked.

Ziva, ever the ninja, grabbed her gun from the pillow on the couch and slipped off the couch, whirling around on her feet, crouching behind the protection the back of the couch gave her, aiming the gun at the person behind the voice. Her jaw dropped in shock. Standing at the door in the soft light was none other than Tony with the trademark DiNozzo smile and his hands in his black jeans pockets.

Ziva didn't lower the weapon, unsure whether her eyes were playing tricks on her or not. "You're not real..." She trailed off, watching as he emerged from the small foyer. "I watched you die."

"I'm as real as you can get." Tony spread his arms out wide and gestured with his hands. He continued to get closer.

"Stop right there!" Ziva yelled at him.

Tony stilled, widening his eyes at her reaction. "Babe, c'mon. It's me." He spoke in a raw, honest voice, pointing at himself with both hands. Again, he came forward. Ziva shot at his chest, hitting upper right chest. Darken red blood started flowing out like water from a cup. "Ow!" Tony yelped, hissing as he touched his chest. He looked back at her, disbelieving but at the same time not expecting her to do it. "God damn, Zi! What the hell?" He hissed again, trying to shake off the pain. To a vampire, it was merely a flesh wound. To him, it was painful but the vampire side would quickly heal it. "That wasn't nice! I hope you don't act trigger-happy when our son brings home his first girlfriend."

"Oh my God!" Ziva lowered the weapon and barreled toward him. She stopped just before him. "It really is you!" She touched his cheek. "I am so sorry." She felt guilty as she spotted the bleeding wound. "I need to call 911." She went to reach for her phone, but his quick reflexes stopped her. With a hand clasped around her wrist, she paused, looking up at him.

"There's no need. I'll be fine." He assured, but he could tell by her eyes that she wasn't convinced. So he did the one thing that he thought would convince her: take off his shirt, so she could watch as his body restored to its natural state. Her eyes widened as she watched and noticed the tattoo. He caught what was left of the bullet as it squeezed out of his body and began to fall to the ground.

"Wow." She responded, pale from what she'd just seen. "When did you get this?" Ziva pointed to tattoo.

"Um...recently. I developed some superpowers since being 'dead'." Tony mused, pulling his shirt back on. "Wait a minute. You shot me?"

Ziva rolled her eyes, turning on her heels and walking back to the couch. "You are just now making that a big deal? You told me that you would be fine."

"Would you two just kiss and make up already? We're on a deadline." Leon's irritated voice interrupted their growing argument.

"Director? How did you...where did you...?"

Leon held a hand up for her to stop. She did, reluctantly. "Everything will be explained in a bit." He lowered his hand, turning to Tony. "Quit acting like a fool and get her ready." Leon ordered, as he took in their surroundings. The place looked...homey, something that made Leon smile.

"Ready?" She questioned, first looking at her boss (because technically he was still dead). Ziva turned to Tony, eyes narrowed. "Where are we going, _DiNozzo_?" She grounded out, hands resting on her hips.

"Hehe." Tony chuckled, starting to get worried. He backed up with her hot on him. "Ziva...Babe, hang on." He held his hands up in a surrender gesture. "Don't bring on the ninja skills. It's not good for the baby." Tony was expecting her to attack, but she stopped and looked down. "Something wrong?" His wide eyes furrowed.

"It's nothing. In his own way, Conner's telling me to stop." She moved her hand to her stomach. "It is okay, tateleh. Ima will stop."

"How do you know–" Tony started.

"ENOUGH!" Leon bellowed, glaring at them with red eyes.

"O-kay," Tony said under his breath as he placed his hand on her back, escorting her to their bedroom.

~NCIS~

Abby lay in Gibbs' bed on her side, facing him. He was in a deep sleep, not even reacting when she played with the soft bristles of his hair. She smirked at the memory of the past hour. They'd done it once before his exhaustion from these past few months finally caught up to him, which she had hoped would. Now, here they were, and she wouldn't want to be anywhere but here with him.

She shifted, moving her hand away as she snuggled closer to him. His intoxicating blood, sawdust, and natural scent of him was testing her limits. Abby had vowed never to bite him until he knew. She had all the time in the world; although unfortunately, he didn't. That didn't matter to her, though.

Her phone on the nightstand beside her side of the bed started vibrating and lighting up. Inwardly groaning, she shifted again, away from his intoxicating scent to find Noah's name on the screen. She quickly sobered – shoving all thoughts to the side – as she pressed the SEND button and put it against her ear.

"Yeah?" She whispered, sitting up, bringing the sheet with her.

"_Precious Cargo_." was all Noah said.

Her eyes immediately widened as her head turned to look at Gibbs, who still showed no signs of being disturbed. "Where's Leon? Tony with you?" Her voice held nothing but anxiousness, the mounting tension feeling as if a needle could penetrate it. "Ziva and Conner, the others?"

"All headed to The Society's. I sent Leon to be with Tony, Ziva, and Conner. The others are at their assigned locations. Joplin is outside, waiting for you." Noah answered, sounding slightly out of breath. "Tony got in a fight with three of Gora's goons. He let one go with a warning to Gora. There is not much time before he retaliates."

"Dammit, Tony." She cursed under her breath. Abby got out of bed, threw one of Gibbs' discarded shirts on, and walked over to the single window in the bedroom, looking down at the street. The steady rain plowed on, never wavering its speed or amount. Abby could see the vampire standing on the sidewalk across the street looking up at her. His hair was short, choppy. He was lanky and nearly the same age as Tony – both vampire and human age – but he was very loyal. "Your grandson's actually asleep for once." She informed, reluctant to wake him up. "What do I tell him?"

"Do not worry about that." Noah told her, knowing she'll be insistent on knowing what they exactly planned on telling him. "I'll have Brad from Dispatch call him and give him a lead on DiNozzo's possible murderer. He will be too distracted to really check on the info. We all know he has been desperately looking for the person responsible ever since he was 'killed'. Be ready."

"Good idea." Abby whispered. "I'll be there in a bit. I need to check on Ducky."

"See you there." Noah responded and, like a typical Gibbs, hung up.

She was quick to return to her previous state, except this time she would be 'asleep'. When his phone rang mere minutes after she got settled, he finally stirred, fumbling as he grabbed the irritating phone.

"Yeah, Gibbs." He greeted gruffly. Once Brad relayed what Noah had told him, Gibbs perked up. "What? Where?" He asked. "Yeah, thanks." With that, he hung up, turning to face her. "Abs." He whispered, waiting a moment before trying again – a little louder this time. "Abs, wake up." He gently shook her, smiling when her green eyes found his still sleepy blue eyes.

"What is it, Gibbs?" She mumbled, sighing as she snuggled into him.

He couldn't keep the smile from his face. "There's been a lead to DiNozzo's murderer. I'm gonna go check it out." Gibbs told her as he quickly kissed her before getting up and quickly dressing. "I love you." He said, leaning over and caressing her cheek as he kissed her once again. "I'm gonna kill the sonofabitch. For Tony."

"Be careful." She warned. "Shouldn't you call McGee for backup?" She called as he left the room and went down the hallway.

He didn't answer.

She quickly got ready herself and took off toward the hospital to sit with Ducky. Abby had plans to sit with her favorite storyteller.

~NCIS~

Ducky gasped as he came to. He immediately looked around the room, clasping onto an outstretched hand belonging to Abby. Wild, confused hazel eyes locked onto the woman's startled green ones.

"Ducky! It's okay. You're safe. Just let the machine breathe for you." Abby soothed, brushing back some of his sweat-ridden graying dirty blonde hair. She hollered for a nurse, to which a female nurse was quick to come. Abby smoothly rose and hung back, deciding that despite how much she wanted to be by his side it would be best she stay out of their way.

Meanwhile, Ducky was having trouble breathing because of the ventilator. His body shook as it fought the machine.

The nurse called for backup. Immediately, another nurse, a male this time whose name tag read Wyatt , rushed in. "Whadda we got?" The man sounded very much like Gibbs.

"He's awake! Get me Doctor Irving, Wyatt!" The female nurse who the team had come to know as Maddie, informed. She looked at Abby. "Ms. Sciuto, I need you to go out in the hallway. We need the room."

Abby, who had a very worried look on her face with a trail of tears falling from her face, gave Maddie an acknowledged nod. She slipped out of the room, not going very far away as she watched the chaos before her.

By this time, Ducky's doctor came rushing by, barking orders at the two nurses as he was given the tools to extract the plastic ventilator cord. "Okay, Doctor Mallard, I need you to breathe out so I can remove the cord." Doctor Irving got in position, receiving a pleading look from his patient.

Once the ventilator cord was cleared, Doctor Irving asked the necessary questions and exams to which Ducky fully cooperated. Maddie gave Ducky some water to relieve his desert-like mouth and throat. Then just like that, Ducky's doctor swept out of the room.

The doctor saw Abby watching as Maddie and Wyatt got Ducky settled. He stood next to her, looking in as well, whispering. "Try to be a little cautious as to what you tell him." His doctor continued. "Doctor Mallard's mind is a little confused. We aren't sure how much damage was caused due to the accident, so he may do or say things that seem strange to the people closest to him. Don't be alarmed. Let's hope his mind straightens up."

Abby took a moment to process what information she'd just received but enveloping him in her arms. "Thank you." She whispered.

Off guard, it took him a moment to respond, having never been hugged as tight yet relieved before. "Um...you're welcome." He returned the hug.

She pulled back, eyeing him. "You have no clue how happy this makes me feel. He's alive! Thank God!"

"Well, it's always good to see a patient come out of comas. I gotta make my rounds." He pulled away completely as his name was called over the PA system and started walking away, momentarily turning back to her. "If anything comes up, let the nurses know."

"Will do, doctor!" She called, excitement taking over. Abby watched the nurses finished getting Ducky settled and only entered when they left.

"Just let us know if you need anything." Maddie told him as they walked passed her.

Abby closed the door after them and sat down.

"Hey Ducky." She greeted in a low, shaky voice.

Ducky seemed on edge, completely foregoing the returning gesture. "Abigail, Anthony is alive! I heard his voice!" He insisted.

Abby looked at him with surprise, unsure how he could have...unless...Tony had visited him sometime during his coma. Her face slipped to disappointment. Noah shouldn't have let Tony see him. It had been risky at the time, but what was done was done. There was no turning back now, and she had no clue how to explain his existence to her dear old friend.

This was going to be tricky.

~NCIS~

_Ducky's awake!_ was the text message he received from Abby. He looked down at the text with a smile perched on his face as he cleared the screen and exited out of the application. Getting up from his desk chair, he pushed the chair back in its usual place and went straight to his room.

There was no way Timothy McGee was getting out of his house with his current outfit: A NCIS sweatshirt and matching pants. He changed into a pair of jeans and T-shirt, grabbing his gun from its safe, badge and wallet from his nightstand. Throwing on some socks, he was quick to finish getting ready. Making like a tornado, he swept through his 'living room' with urgency on his brain. He grabbed his keys on his way, locking it on his way out and closing it.

"Where do you think you're going, Agent McGee?" A familiar voice spoke up, causing him to jump and nearly drop his keys as he turned around to face the person belonging to the voice. A red-headed young woman, clad in black clothes covered by an open trench coat, looked at him, expectantly.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and suspicion. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" He questioned, hand sliding to his gun.

She glanced down at his wandering hand. "If you plan on drawing your weapon, that won't be necessary. I have orders to bring you to Bay Manor. Your boss is waiting for you." She calmly yet cryptically explained in a dull monotone.

_Boss would've called me._ McGee theorized. He averted his hand to his pocket where his cell rested. Pulling it out, he noted there was nothing from his boss. He snapped his head to look at her with narrowed eyes. "You're lying. Answering my questions!" He demanded, pocketing the phone.

"I'm sorry for doing this." She looked passed him, a subtle nod present.

"For what?" McGee wondered, following her line of sight. It was too late. He caught a glimpse of a man before whoever it was smacked him with the butt of a gun.

He crumbled to the floor, lights out.

~NCIS~

_Palmer Residence_

Palmer walked into their living room with a bowl of popcorn and two sodas. His wife was just pressing the play button on their DVD player as she sat up on the couch. He gently set the soda cups on their light oak table as he handed her the bowl of popcorn, sliding behind her and letting her relax against him.

They were giggling and having small talk as the movie scrolled through its introduction. The movie had just started when his cell phone that lay on the coffee table went off, signaling a text message.

_Ducky's awake! _Jimmy beamed once he saw the message. Breena watched him. "What is it, Jimmy?"

"Doctor Mallard's awake." He replied.

Breena shared a smile as she set the bowl on the coffee table. She slipped out of his arms and stood up, holding out her hand. "We better go see him then." She suggested.

He paused before getting up, turning both electronics off and grabbing his wallet and keys. She followed, slinging her purse on her shoulder.

They only made it to the front door of their apartment building before they were taken by surprise. Jimmy tried fighting back, but the two assailants were too strong. Breena tried to bat one of them with her purse but it was proven useless.

Before they could react any further, the two assailants grabbed them and dragged them to an awaiting white non-descriptive professional van. Each were knocked out before any more struggle could ensue.

* * *

_**Again, let me know what you think!**_


	11. Filling Gibbs In

**Hey, sorry it's been forever since I updated. I've been working on a time-consuming project, but I hope, now that there's downtime, that I can get back to updating. Please let me know what you think about this chapter.**

* * *

"Filling Gibbs In"

03:38 Hours

The location Dispatch sent him to appeared to be in serious need of sprucing up. It was a large metal siding dirt-ridden warehouse-like building. Its surrounding weren't too promising, either. Lit only by a light pole and the unusually bright moon with its sparkling stars, the building appeared more intimidating than it actually was.

Gibbs was in stealth mode with his gun out, pointing out in front of him. He was hyperaware of his surroundings, scanning the area for any oddities. There didn't appear to be any. Walking up by one of the windows, he spotted a lanky man with short dirty blond hair and an elegance in his steps. He appeared quite confident in the more cleaner interior. His mouth was moving and the way he moved his hands reminded Gibbs so much of Abby in her unique way of getting her point across.

The leader averted his attention to the interior when the door suddenly opened with a couple of people laughing and joking as they burst through the door, walking in the opposite direction of him, seemingly failing to recognize someone else lurking around the premises. Gibbs was quick to use the wide door as an entry way. He quickly slipped through, remaining in a crouch stance as he hid behind the half-wall hallway. This hallway was short-lived, but enough cover for Gibbs to watch the activity nearby.

The inside was lit mainly with wall candles. It reminded Gibbs of one of those clubs Abby went to. After she begged him insistently, he'd finally gone to one, finding the atmosphere intriguing but not his preferred style. One part of the space was a lounge with a couple of pool tables and a bar. The other a large dance floor and restaurant. This would definitely be a place Abby would come.

Several yards away, Gibbs could hear the main discussion, instantly recognizing a couple of the voices. He peeked over the lid of the crate that kept him hidden to find Noah and...Tony? At this revelation, his eyes uncharacteristically raised. He was tempted to stand and put away his weapon, but he wasn't sure whether this was a mirage or not. Instead, he tuned into the conversation.

"...Do you think I'm doing the right thing, Noah?" Tony asked, furrowing his brows in uncertainty of the upcoming battle between good verses bad. "I mean, once Gora's reign is demolished, what then?"

"Then, you may decide whether you want to take your rightful place as leader/ruler or not. I am sure there will be a way to restore your status as Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Noah's calm voice projected confidence.

"So Leon would be able to work the official story? What about my team? How do you think they'll feel once they learn that their loved one was really alive this whole time? Gibbs'll probably feel the most betrayed, considering I'm supposed to be his second-in-command." Tony practically dropped onto one of the living room chairs.

"My grandson has taught you will, my dear boy. I just perfected it. You will be most capable of leading a nation." Noah clapped a hand on Tony's right shoulder, casting a half-smile at the alleged dead man.

Gibbs was rendered speechless. _What the hell was going on? Tony wasn't dead? What the hell is Doctor Jackson doing here? Grandson? I'm definitely older than him._ He was so focused on the many questions and comments swirling in his head that he failed to notice the man coming up behind him.

"We have a visitor!" The man announced, standing right behind him and staring at the now alerted men. He roughly grabbed Gibbs' right shoulder, causing him to grimace, and pulled the older man upright. Gibbs landed with a little bounce. "Is this dinner?"

_Is he psycho?_ Gibbs thought as he was being forcefully led to them.

"Boss?" Tony quirked an eyebrow, paling and trembling at the sight of his very confused boss. "Where's Abby?" He looked passed him, scanning the area.

"Home." He merely answered, gruffly. "What is this?" He gestured to their surroundings.

"Hey, we gonna eat?" Gibbs' handler rudely interrupted.

"Stand down, Bic." Tony said with a foreign – to Gibbs' ears – authoritative voice. At that moment, he looked every bit the leader Gibbs had left seven years ago. The younger man had certainly changed. "He's not dinner. Besides, we don't hunt humans."

_Don't hunt humans? _ Gibbs added one more question to his limitless amount of questions.

"I know, sir." The man named Bic beamed, letting Gibbs go. Bic looked down at Gibbs. "I'm just messing with him."

Having known Gibbs for years, Tony knew not to mess with him. "I'd advise against that. He's not one to be played with."

Bic frowned, hanging his head. "Sorry, sir."

Gibbs just glared before turning to regard the two familiar men. "What the hell is going on here?" He demanded.

Again, Tony paled, getting that _I'm-in-trouble_ look. "There's a lot to explain."

Noah took the reins. "I got it, Tony. You better check on Ziva. She and Gem should be back by now." He motioned with head to Tony. Tony did as he was told. "Now." Noah sat down on a chair, gesturing to the chair across from him. "Please sit, Agent Gibbs. I believe it is time you and I talked."

"I think I'd rather stand." Gibbs told him, narrowing his blue eyes. He wasn't quite sure what to make everything out to be.

"Your choice." Noah said, turning in his chair. "Can I please have the room?"

A sea of "yes, sir" and "certainly, sir" filled the room. The other occupants left the area. Noah turned back to Gibbs, whose eyes were scanning the room, most likely looking for perfect access points in case trouble were to arise.

"I will not hurt you. There is no need to worry about access points, Leroy." Noah said, catching Gibbs' burning stare. He wasn't fazed by it, considering it had been inherited by him. The vampire leader fixed him with one of his own.

"No one but my father ever calls me Leroy. How did you know that was my name?" Gibbs questioned, a little uncomfortably. In a sense, Gibbs felt naked, exposed. Now, he wished he'd called McGee.

Before Noah could respond, another person – a woman – entered the building and made a beeline to Noah. "Package Number One is here. Where would you like him?"

"In the rack. Have Gem check on them when she gets in." Noah ordered.

"Yes, sir." The woman acknowledged, turning to assist her companion in carrying a man.

Gibbs immediately recognized the man. _McGee!_ He was quick to get up and start to follow them, but Noah bolted up and grabbed his wrist in a death grip, casting an intimidating look even Gibbs faltered under. "_Where are they taking him?_" He grounded out, giving a stare most would be intimidated by.

"Do you not know Marine jargon? I sent them to the racks." He explained. "I thought Tony said you were in the marines." Noah released the man's wrist as he sat back down. "I suggest you sit, Gibbs. There's a lot that I need to explain to you."

Gibbs stared at the empty seat before listening to the younger man and eased into the chair. Although he was a little out of his element, he decided that he'd learn more if he'd hear what the doctor had to stay.

"Now, where do I need to start?" Noah tapped his fingers together.

"The beginning would be nice." Gibbs suggested in a _duh_ tone.

"You are right, my boy."

Noah's playful tone was definitely getting on Gibbs' already wired nerves. He was glad Abby wasn't there. She was much safer at home. "Just get on with it. I'd like to get my boys and girl out of here." Gibbs grumbled.

Noah looked at him, slightly surprised. "You think you're leaving? I cannot let you do that. Besides, this is the safest place for you to be." His arms widened in reference to space. "It is very dangerous territory out there."

"Everywhere is dangerous." Gibbs pointed out, even realizing that Abby may not be safe at his home. "Even my house isn't the safest." He mumbled, an overwhelming sadness pouring in his heart. A sense of security was just stripped from him. "No matter how much I try to keep it protected." He failed to mention the lack of locking his doors.

"I can assure you that your family is safe here. You have a lot of trained warriors of sorts to guard the family."

"My family?" Gibbs caught the clue like the great agent he was. "The rest of my family is here?" He pointed on the floor, indicating the warehouse.

"Almost. They will be soon." Noah answered.

Standing up, Gibbs was about to go search before Noah caught him again and ordered him to sit. "Like hell, Doctor Jackson! Where's my family?" Gibbs snapped his hand out of Noah's grip. "You're going to tell me right now!"

Mirroring blue eyes practically mocked one another with mirroring expressions. Both were silent, attempting to read the other.

"Anthony!" Noah called, eyes blazing.

"Yeah, Noah?" Tony poked his head out from the kitchen.

"You were right about Gibbs." Noah commented, standing. "Might be better if you are out here."

"I'll be right there." Tony already knew the back-up plan if Gibbs wouldn't listen. "Zi, stop tasting the spaghetti sauce and come with me."

"But Tony! I wanna stay in here!" She whined as he gently tugged her with him. "Gem! Quick, get me a bowl and spoon!"

Within a flash, Gem presented the items requested. "Let me throw in the spaghetti noodles first." She scrapped out the already boiled noodles into the mix of hamburger and sauce, super-sped mixed all ingredients in and got a bowl ready for Ziva. "She'll be fine in here, Tony." Gem assured.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Is it that good, Zee-vah?"

Taking a bite, Ziva hummed her answer, too engrossed in eating the delicious food. Tony left her with Gem and joined Noah and Gibbs. He eased on the couch next to Noah's chair.

"Boss, sit." Tony said in a calming voice, motioning to the chair. "You'll need to sit because what we're about to tell you will cause you to want to sit."

Gibbs did, looking at Ziva who was already halfway through the bowl as she stood in the doorway to the kitchen. "Hungry much, Ziver?" He joked, a smile tugging at his lips.

"It's good. Who knew that a vampire could cook so well?"

Pleased, Noah said. "That's why I keep Gem here. She keeps our human members well fed."

Gibbs started to feel a little at ease, knowing that Ziva and Conner were okay. "All right, I'll bite. I'll listen."

"Good." Noah sighed just before beginning. "What has your father told you about your grandfather?"

Gibbs gave a bemused look. "My grandfather? What does he have to do with what you're gonna tell me?"

"Everything." Noah nodded. "Leroy, despite my appearance, I am 114 years old." He wasn't the least bit surprised when his grandson's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Anyway, my question...?"

"Right." Gibbs mentally thumbed through the memories in his mind before he found what he was looking for. "He told me that my grandfather was raised by his uncle after his parents were murdered by thieves. His uncle's name was Jethro and that in addition to being named after his best friend, my middle name also came from the family. He's originally from DC but moved to Stillwater when he met my grandmother, and they had four children. Dad told me that Jethro had passed away and that his father was needed to run the family business. Grandma hadn't been willing to moved; she wanted to be near family, so he left."

Noah liked Pearl's version of his departure. It seemed totally accurate of them. Noah stood and started pacing. "What is your grandfather's name?"

Gibbs stared at him strangely.

When Tony noticed Gibbs' lack of response, he said. "Just do it, Boss." _Don't put two Gibbs-like people in the same room. That should definitely be a rule._ Tony mused. "It's a part of what he's going to explain."

"Noah Jackson Gibbs." Gibbs rambled off. Taking a really good look of the man pacing, it seemed like a light-bulb went off. This part of the mystery clicked. "It's you." He pointed.

Noah stopped, looking at him with a smile. "You always were quick to put two and two together, or so I was informed. I have to admit: it took you a little longer this time. Old age catching up to you, son!" He mused.

Gibbs just glared at him. "Haha, you had your fun. Now, tell me what's going on."

Again, Noah sat. Before he could start, the door once again opened and three people entered. "Put them in the rack, guys." Acknowledgements were made as they headed to a room across from the entrance/exit door. "I know you will have many questions, and I hope with my and Tony's explanations you will understand this; just let us explain and then ask your questions." When Gibbs acknowledged, Noah continued. "Now, let me begin. The Society..." He pointed to the floor, "is a group of humans and vampires working together to end the Vampire Nation, which is similar to oligarchy and the name given to us. There's plenty of nations, but they will be discussed later.

"We also have develop a serum that stops the vampire transition, which Tony here is our most successful. Because of Tony being a half-vampire-half-human, the race has a chance to crawl out from under our ruler for the past 5,000 years. He had turned into a vampire after the original vampire bit him. The current ruler, Gora, killed the original ruler and took his place, infecting the world with vampirism along the way in order to build an army. Gora believes vampires are above humans, considering humans are weaker, and he thinks of them as just meals or there for the taking. The Society and other lone vampires believe otherwise. Tony is what the Vampire Nation calls _Chameleon_ because of his ability to adapt to both worlds. He can bridge both worlds together and keep both lines straight to where humans and vampires can live peacefully." Noah patted him on the shoulder, pleased with the younger man.

Noah continued. "There are many vampires that we both know, Leroy, aside from Tony. Some of them are at NCIS. Others live around the world. A good portion of them report to me, and will one day report to Tony, if he decides to take the reins. You can take it from here, Tony."

"Okay. Are you okay over there, Boss?" Tony worried, noticing the paleness of the older man.

"Yeah, DiNozzo. I'm just trying to digest what he's telling me. It's a lot to take in." Gibbs raked a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "Go ahead."

"Noah left Stillwater to avoid further suspicion. The townspeople started to notice him not aging, so he and Pearl concocted a story that would satisfy the people. He never forgot about the family. In his absence, he sent vampires in his place – one for each member. They were there to protect the human they were assigned to. He sent one of his best to protect your dad. You and I both are very familiar with him. Your father grew up thinking of him as his uncle until he was older. Noah came back to Stillwater when his oldest grandson, you, was born. Both he and the protector got to hold you. The protector became your personal protector until you were two, and Noah called him back to DC. Another man replaced him.

"You weren't out of his mind, either. Both he and Noah kept tabs on you, and he finally took over your protection detail when you came to NCIS. He's the protector for the team." Tony took a breath and released it, ploughing on. "Anyway, The Society decided to fake my death in order for me to focus more on bringing down Gora and his minions; so I've been training, killing vampires along the way. They never told me when my death would occur, so it could appear real. I was at my own funeral, by the way. Nice ceremony, I have to say. Just so you know, Boss, I never could be too far away from you all. I kept tabs, despite Noah's insistence that I focus on the task at hand." Tony pointed a look at the vampire, who merely shrugged. "I was attacked and threatened by three of Gora's goons. When I reported it to Noah, he thought it was time to bring you all here. He won't let me be alone, so now I've got a bodyguard. Who knew I was so special?"

A smile tugged at Gibbs' lips, threatening to show. "You've always thought you were special, DiNozzo." He softly chuckled.

Tony's eyebrows went up, surprised by his boss' attempt to break the tension. "Right, Boss."

Gibbs seemed to finally take it in stride. He appeared not to terribly shocked by the existence of vampires, which surprised the hell out of the men. "I should've known something like this was going on." Gibbs commented. "What didn't you tell me sooner, DiNozzo?"

"Protection detail, Boss." was all Tony said as he got up. Before he could head to the kitchen, he was caught off guard when a certain smack connected with the back of his head. He winced while Noah looked on, surprised. "Thanks, Boss. I needed that."

"Yeah, you definitely did." Gibbs agreed, glaring at the younger man. "That's for letting us all believe you were dead."

Tony was about to correct him about _us all_, but he decided against it, considering the man would soon learn. "C'mon Ziva, let's go check on McGee and the others."

Gibbs was a little surprised that Ziva hadn't spoken much during the revelation, but he assumed it had something to do with the food she had just finished. "Be careful, Ziver." He warned, wary of his surrogate daughter leaving his sight.

Ziva came up to him, placing a comforting hand on his forearm. "It's okay, Gibbs. We're very safe in their protection." Then, she walked with Tony back to the rack room, friendly bantering between them along the way.

"What about Dad and the rest of the family? Are they on the way?" Gibbs wondered, wringing his hands together.

"Your father is on his way here, but the rest of the family is safe. Gora will not go after them. He is more concerned about Tony. That young man in there..." Noah pointed to the kitchen, "has a lot on his shoulders."

Gibbs had to agree. Physically, he was sitting in the chair across from his grandfather; mentally, he was a million miles away. Back to Stillwater in 1964 when he was only 6, he could somewhat remember the first time he saw a strange man in black watching him from afar. He had been at the local playground with his mother while his father worked with LJ at the only general store. The man stood under the shade, remaining silent and merely watching. When he mentioned it to his mom, she'd looked in that general direction but didn't see anyone. By that time, the man had simply vanished. Then, age 12, while at a baseball game, he was the first baseman and again, he saw the same man near a large tree, just watching him. This time, he didn't mention anything. Instead, he stared the man down until he heard his name being called. Glancing back at the tree, the man had once again vanished.

There were other moments in his life he recalled the appearance of the same man not too far from him. Suddenly, he came to the present as Noah continually called his name. Gibbs closed his eyes before turning to Noah. "Please either call me Jethro or Gibbs. There are only a select few who call me that."

"It is what I have always called you, but I understand. Uncle Jethro was the same." Noah spoke in a low tone. He stood up and crouched down in front of his grandson, tentatively placing a hand on the younger man – something anyone who knew Gibbs wouldn't have done, aside from his father. "Are you going to be okay?" His eyes spoke of raw concern.

Gibbs took a shaky breath and let it out before speaking. "Eventually. It's a lot to take in." His thoughts flicked to all the monumental moments in his life. "Hell, all the big moments in my life seems like nothing compared to learning what I've just be informed." He let out a strained chuckle.

"There is a little bit more information for you to learn, but I think what you have just been told is enough for now." He patted Gibbs' shoulder before rising and perking up. "It looks like a few more straying members have found their way home." He smiled a recognizable crooked smile.

"Let me go! I can walk in there just fine!" Jack's voice demanded at his man escort as the door opened and they entered. Both Gibbs men saw Jack jerked his arm out of his escort's hands. "Where the hell have you brought me?" He demanded as he looked around the expansive warehouse. His familiar blue eyes caught onto two other sets, finding both men standing next to each other. "Dad? Leroy? What are you doing here?" He inquired, confusion clearly on his face.

The youngest Gibbs dropped his shoulders in relief. His father was here; he was protected. Now, he only needed to get Abby, Ducky, and Leon and his family there. Then all would be right.

Noah said the two words that was enough for Jack to understand. "_Precious Cargo_."

Jack paled immediately.

* * *

**Again, let me know what you think! Please!**


	12. Precious Cargo

**I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Thanks goes to my loyal readers and reviewers. Also, thank you to the two guests that reviewed. I appreciate it! Stay tuned! Here we go...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

"Precious Cargo"

1972

The Society Club

_Leon Vance walks swiftly on the wet asphalt ground. Night has settled for its shift an hour ago, sending all partygoers and night shift workers out in the ever developing town of Washington, DC. The cold air chills most people to the bones but not him. Being a vampire and all helps in extreme weather. Thankfully, he can barely feel the cold air, but he and others like him keep up appearances by wearing appropriate clothing. In times like this rainfall, he's happy for the appropriate clothing._

_ There's a long line of awaiting customers eager to go enjoy the club's offerings. People are chattering and laughing as most of them huddle closer to exchange warmth. The two burly bouncers – both Asian men – give him a courteous nod as the second-in-command of The Society stands before the guarded door. Everyone can hear the muffled vibrating music inside._

_ "May I go in?" Leon requests in an authoritative voice._

_ "Yes, sir." The one on the right says as he opens the door. As the thunderous noise grows, there are a lot of groans from people unable to gain access._

_ He could care less. "Thanks." He merely says as he enters the large building. Inside the vibrant colors of the dance floor and strangely lit place is perfect for those considered as outcasts and merging all races together. He walks through the thick crowd to the back room where The Society members have gathered._

_ Leon opens the door to reveal the members sitting at the oval tables and some of the rectangular tables. Some members are standing, conversing with others. It appears to be freestyle talking. This room looks more like a banquet hall than anything else, but the original members of The Society had designated it to be their meeting place._

_ "Leon!" Noah greets in a happy tone, complete with a smile. "You made it. Hope the ride was not too bad."_

_ "It was okay, Noah." Leon pulls off his coat and hat, heading to the small area of individual lockers, and put those items away. He grabs a handkerchief and wipes what water is left on his face. "All right. I'm ready, Noah." Leon says as he heads to the table where he and Noah usually sit. "What's the reason for the meeting?"_

_ "We need to come up with a plan to protect all our immediate family members in case Gora decides to strike." Noah suggests. His worried blue eyes tells Leon the undertone reason behind his suggestion._

_ "What happened, Noah?" One of the male members asks._

_ Noah rakes a hand through his brown hair, displaying every bit of the worried parent. He rests his hands on the end of the table. "Leroy has been abducted." His desperate blue eyes slides up to meet the members' own eyes. "Michael attempted to do his job, but he was outnumbered. I do not blame him. There is only so much a lone vampire can accomplish. He informed me that two unrecognized vampires approached my daughter-in-law and grandson. While one took care of her, the other snatched Leroy. Ann was hospitalized with various broken bones and a bite mark to her left wrist. Unfortunately, the transformation has already started. Leroy is nowhere to be seen."_

_ All members are immediately on alert, ready to fight to get an innocent back. All members – men and women alike – stand; the vampires' fangs have come out to play. You just don't do that to one of their own children. That is unacceptable in The Society's rules. Each of them knows it had something to do with Gora. He's been trying everything to mess up The Society's project. So far, he has been succeeding._

_ "Where's Michael?" Leon wondered._

_ "Sick bay." Noah answered._

_ Leon just nods. "All right. Let's get a team ready for dispatch." Leon takes the reins, giving his boss the chance to see Jack and Ann. "Noah, go see the family. I can handle this." He can tell Noah is so distraught by the mere nod he receives._

_ With that, the meeting is adjourned. Noah does go back to Stillwater where he tends to his family and visits Ann in the hospital._

_ "Ann," Noah says in a low tone, uncertain whether to enter. His daughter-in-law is quite relieved when he enters. Noah discovers his son is nowhere to be seen in the room. "Where is my son?"_

_ "He's...out...searching...for...Jethro." She manages to tell him. He can see the pain in her brown eyes as her attack plays out. Soon, she'll complete her transformation. "One...of...them...bit...me."_

_ "I know, Ann." Noah looks away from her, knowing her fate. It pains him to know this time next year she'll be gone, leaving her family to mourn and become estranged. "Your fate has already revealed itself to me."_

_ "It's...not...good." She says. "LJ...already...knows...what...I'm...planning." _

_ "It will drive a wedge between Jack and me." He slips his hand into her shaky one. "But I know this is what you want."_

_ "I'm...not...going...to...let...some...disease...take...control." Tears start to fall. "You...should...be...out...there...searching...for...my...son." She winces as a wave of intense pain strikes her. "Say...nothing...to...Jack. He...won't...blame...you."_

_ "Shhh, Ann. You need to rest your ribs." He soothes in a fatherly tone. "I will make sure they will be taken care of." Noah half turns as the door opens, revealing his son._

_ "Dad, you're here." Jack states, relief evident on his face. "I take it Leon's got a team out searching."_

_ "Yes. He sent me here to be with you guys." Noah informs him, standing as his son walks into his open arms. He holds his son protectively. "We will get him back, son."_

_ "With you guys out there, I know." Jack says, pulling out his father's embrace and lowering until he's facing his wife. "She's changing, isn't she?" He points out, never averting his eyes from his wife._

_ Noah's shoulders slump. "Yes, son, she is." He responds in a resigned tone._

_ "I take it you know her fate. Do you know Leroy's?" Jack's broken voice suggests he's on the verge of having a complete breakdown._

_ Again, he confirms his answer. "There is nothing I can do, son. It has to play out as it does."_

_ Jack finally looks up at his father. "I understand. Just wish you were able to do something."_

_ "Me too, Jack." Noah whispers._

_ "You...have...precious...cargo...to...find." She sucks in deep breath before continuing. "Please...find...him...Noah."_

Precious Cargo? That sounds like something we should call the plan._ Noah nods. "I will be back to check on you and have Leroy with me."_

_ "Thanks, Dad."_

_ Noah just nods as he turns to search. If Gora is involve, he is a dead vampire._

__~NCIS~

_It takes a total of three days to find the youngest Gibbs. Michael finds him in a barn not far from his home, tied to a chair with a bandana wrapped around his mouth and neck. He is terrified and begging to go home. There are no apparent bite marks on him, but he is left with a mirroring cigarette-size burn mark on the left side of his torso. It is very obvious the boy is delirious from lack of food and water. His own blood is smeared upon his clothes and there are various cuts and bruises all over his body. _

_ It is obvious the boy had been tortured. For what, they would not know. As soon as Michael unties him, the boy passes out and will not wake for another three days._

_ To protect the future men, women, and children, The Society votes to use the code word _Precious Cargo_ for these exact reasons. The members inform their families of the phrase, and it's been in effect since that incident._

~NCIS~

Noah fixed him with a look of concern. "Son, are you okay?" He asked, softly.

Jack was now sitting in the chair his father had occupied, surrounded by his son and father. Tony walked into the room carrying a glass of water and Ziva moved to sit next to the older man, who she came to see as another father. She eased down on the couch, rubbing a circular motion on his back. "I'm fine, Dad. What happened?"

"Three vampires attacked Tony and attempted to abduct him." Noah explained, crouching down in front of his son. "We put _Precious Cargo_ into action."

"So in other words, you decided _now_ would be a good time to bring us all here." It was more of a statement than a question, but Noah nodded regardless. "We would've been fine, Dad." Jack looked at the three (well, two) federal agents. "They're more than capable of killing a vampire. You just need to train them." His eyes landed back on his father's own eyes. "Perhaps, we could come up with a luring plan. You know, to break up their army so to speak."

Noah lit up, smiling. "That's a great idea, son." He turned to Bic who had now materialized from the kitchen. "Round up the members. We have some planning to do."

A dip of the vampire's head was all Noah needed to be assured the task would be done.

~NCIS~

Draped in a dim room, Ducky lay on his hospital bed, watching The History Channel. Abby sat comfortably in the nearby chair, curled up with a blanket. She may not be cold, but it didn't stop her from old habits. She preferred sleeping with a blanket. The old Scotsman rolled his head to his left, where she was sleeping, and a smile broke out on his face. She must have pushed herself to severe exhaustion to get to this state.

"So you're awake." A very familiar voice stated in a low straight forward voice. Ducky whirled his head to the door to find Leon in the doorway. The air around him suggested there was an ulterior motive to his visit.

"Oh, why, hello Director Vance. It's great to see you." Ducky greeted in a scratchy voice. He reached for the cup of water on the standard lunch stand. After taking a few sips, he regarded his boss. "Not to sound rude or anything, but just what are you doing here?"

Leon walked in without permission and saw Abby's current state. "She needs to sleep. It's been crazy lately." After commenting, he turned his attention to his ME. "I've been sent to keep you company. May I?" Leon pointed to the other plastic chair in the room. After a nod from Ducky, he eased into the chair.

Ducky furrowed his eyebrows in suspicion. This was not something Leon would do. "What happened?" He inquired.

Uncharacteristically, Leon rocked back and forth while nervously rubbing his clammy palms on his jeans-clad knees. "That obvious?"

"Your current actions are not being very subtle. Again, what happened?" Ducky fixed him with his own version of a Gibbs glare.

"A few months ago, Anthony DiNozzo was attacked and given something to help him to recover. However, it had a downside. He would one day have to leave this life behind in order to protect an entire world. For nearly a month–" Leon started to explain.

Ducky interrupted. "Director, Anthony has been dead for a couple of months."

"Yes. I'm well aware of that." Leon said. "What I'm trying to say is that he's very much alive and he's a _very_ important person. More so than you think." At this, Ducky's eyebrows shot up and his face slipped into utter shock. "I take full responsibility for leading you and everyone else on the idea that he had died. It was necessary, so that the family could be protected." As Leon continued to talk, he didn't missed the slip of anger that replaced the shocked expression. Leon hung his head as his hands went up to rub his temples. "My team was keeping him protected from the very man who wants him dead, but apparently that protection didn't go very far. Now, we're forced to move the entire family to the base. One thing about Tony is, he could never just cut all ties. It was only a matter of time before our safety net broke." Now, he was rambling on full steam, leaving Ducky in a mist of confusion.

"Director!" His raised voice effectively ended his boss' rambling and woke Abby. Both men turned to see a startled Abby blinking. "Sorry for waking you, Abigail." Ducky apologized. "Director Vance was just telling me that our dear Anthony is indeed alive, among other things." Ducky was expecting Abby's usual very emotional response. What he didn't expect was the reaction they received.

Practically ignoring Ducky, Abby stood, molding her hands into fists. "Is everyone else there?" Her voice barely held anything that would remotely be considered Abby. Once Leon nodded and stood as well, his fists mirrored hers. Ducky felt a little out of sorts, watching wide eyed as they seemed to hold a silent conversation. "I can stay with him."

"I know. Noah wanted extra protection just in case he tried again." Leon responded.

"Hello? Are either of you going to finish explaining?" Ducky exclaimed, looking pointedly at Abby first then Leon.

Both of them looked at Ducky. Abby dragged her eyes away from the old Scotsman to their boss. "Do you think he will strike?"

"Tony's his arch-nemesis. What do you think?" Leon questioned. "He also has not only the perts of being head honcho but rule over us all in both worlds."

"Tony's put him in his place before; this will be no different." Abby sounded confident in whatever they were talking about.

Ducky watched as Leon argued. "That was before the attack happened. Now that the game has shifted, he won't be so nice as before." Leon glanced at Ducky. "Although, with Noah's efficient training, he _does_ have a chance." Leon cracked a smile.

"Let's hope that'll be enough. Tony's charisma won't have any effect in the matter." Abby mused, averting her eyes to the doctor. "Sorry, Ducky. You were saying?"

Ducky had both of their attention now, and the rapid speed his two coworkers seem to take made him temporarily dizzy. He blinked and shook the whirlwind away. "This is all very overwhelming. I'm still coming to terms with coming out of a coma for God's sake! Where's Jethro? I want to speak with him, Abigail." Ducky eyed her, giving his best Gibbs glare, despite knowing it never has any affect on her.

Abby looked over at Leon, who spoke. "I'll call Noah." He said, pulling out his cell phone as he walked out of the room.

"Don't worry, Ducky. Everything will be further explained when we get you at The Society." She assured, placing a hand on his chest and motioning him to lay back. She eased into the same chair she'd just occupied.

"You better. I deserve an explanation, and I want to hear it from Jethro." He demanded.

Abby inclined her head. "You will, Duckman."

* * *

**TBC...**


	13. Training

**Back again with an update! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

* * *

"Training"

_The Society_

_Dance Floor_

"Now, you can only effectively kill a vampire by cutting their head off, stake through the heart, and silver bullets. They can be in sunlight, but their powers and strength are weaker and they possess similar traits to that of a person with Xeroderma pigmentosum, making them more susceptible to sunburns. Most vampires prefer the night shift. Weather temperatures do not faze vampires because their bodies are naturally cold. Half-vampires possess the strengths of vampires and humans but the vulnerability of humans." Noah explained as he handed long stakes to each member of Team Gibbs, continuing on. "Tony, here," Noah clapped a hand on the younger man, "is quite a bit like Renesmee Cullen, but he has the serum in him that makes him more human than vampire." He fingered his own stake. "Now, I want to teach you to protect yourselves in case one of my people are unable to be there. You all will have a bodyguard nearby at all times."

Most groaned while others seemed to understand the necessity of it. Ziva stood quietly with a stake of her own. Although Tony, Noah, and Gibbs had been against her engaging in fighting, she had pointed out that she needed the training as well to protect not only herself but Conner as well.

While Noah continued speaking, Tony stood next to him with his own wooden stake. Tossing it back and forth between his hands, he avoided looking into his family members' eyes, still ashamed for deceiving them. He worried they would never forgive him.

"...Now, I need each of you to pair up with one of the members and prepare for the training." Noah instructed. Team Gibbs branched off to pair up with the members. Noah caught Tony's eyes as Ziva walked up to him, dipping his head in a silent agreement only they knew. Then, the older vampire moved away, beginning to speak.

"I'm really sorry about all this, Ziva." Tony apologized, still avoiding her eyes. If he had looked at her, he would have seen the hurt look that passed over Ziva's face. "We thought it might be safer this way, but apparently not."

"Tony." Ziva said softly as she reached up to cradle his right cheek with her hand. "It is okay." His hazel green eyes met her chocolate brown ones. "I understand. You were doing it out of protecting the family."

He dropped the weapon and pulled her into an embrace. "How did I get so lucky to having an understanding girlfriend?"

"I guess someone thought we should be together." Her voice was muffled, letting out a relieved sigh. She pulled back, drawing Tony's hand to her stomach. "You worry about bringing down this man who is after you; I will worry about bringing this little man safely into this world."

Tony smiled warmly, provoking Ziva to cast one of her own. Then, he pulled her back into an embrace, kissing her crown. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Tony."

~NCIS~

_Later That Night_

"Doctor Mallard's been informed." Leon's voice said as he entered Noah's office. Noah looked up from his desk, pen poised in mid-flight. "As soon as he's able, I'm having Abby bring him in. Until then, she and Rose will work different shifts."

Noah set the pen on the stack of papers to give Leon his full attention. "Where is everyone?"

"In their appropriate rooms. Abby is still with Ducky, per his request. Some of our members are out hunting, including Tony." Leon reported as he approached the desk, looking down and fingering trinket on Noah's desk. A few seconds later, he looked up, setting it down. "Do you think they'll be able to protect themselves come time if a battle with Gora's goons happens to materialize?"

Noah clenched his jaw. "I hope so, Leon. I am looking forward to this showdown." He smirked as he leaned back in the chair, intertwining his fingers as he put them behind his head. "I believe it is time to get payback."

Leon quirked an eyebrow. "You're still angry with him after all this time?"

"He is the one who changed me. I believe I have every right to be pissed." Noah grounded out, narrowing his eyes. "Look at what I have become!"

"Hey!" Leon used his authoritative voice, stilling Noah. "You changed me; I have no beef with you." Leon spread his arms out. "And yeah, look at what _you_ have become. You're a leader of a resistance clan with master skill in all things vampire and have custody of the _Chameleon_, the most prized creation. This goes beyond _him_. You're on the verge of changing the Vampire Nation_._ Don't mess this up because of your grudge against Gora."

The narrow eyes smoothed out. "You are right." He let his hands pull away from each other and rose out of his chair. "We have work to do, Leon."

A small smile broke out on the director's face. "On it." He said, turning on his heels and walking out. Their long awaiting plan would now be shifted to commission.

It was time to play a little hard ball with the head honcho.

* * *

**TBC...**


	14. Gora

**Well, I thought I'd give you a treat with two chapters in one day! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Gora"

His name held little power in the human world, but it meant a lot in the vampire world. He was feared by many vampires; had bulldozed his way to the top. Because of killing the Creator, he'd been labeled as The Warden, unleashing his own line of hunters, who killed those in defiant of him. The Vampire Nation just didn't know it yet. The human vampire hunters were perfect to blame.

At the moment, the ruler was sitting at the dinner table in his family home, sipping on a cup of human blood. His wife (and yes even a tyrant needs love) sat elegantly across from him, eating professionally prepared steak. Despite his taste for human blood and dislike for the human race, he loved his current wife, first and foremost. She seemed to love him, too.

"Caroline, dear, how did work go?" Gora asked as he raised the glass cup to his already redden lips.

Caroline worked as a lawyer at Gordon & Gordon, a local law firm. "Same as always, Clayton." She looked up as she spoke.

"That's good. So any stories you can tell me?" He asked, taking the last sip of his glass. She shook her head as she continued eating.

Gora had had many names over the years, more than he could remember. He'd gotten pretty good at hiding away from people who knew him. There were a multitude of people who knew him by this name or that name; but in the vampire world, he'd always stuck by his given name.

It was something that felt like home. The human world had lost that right years ago.

"Sir?" A young male vampire made his presence known.

"Yes?" The tyrant growled, dragging his attention from his wife to the youngster. "What is it?"

"I've just been informed that Doctor Mallard has awaken." He reported.

This was good news. Now, his plans could go without a hitch. Smiling, he moved to stand. "Thank you, Harry. Gather the crew."

"Yes, sir." Harry whisked off to do as told.

"Shall I see you in the later, Clay?" His wife asked.

He walked over to her. "Definitely." He kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She responded, welcoming the kiss. "Be safe."

"Always." With that, he was off.

* * *

**TBC...**


	15. Abby's Confession

**Hey all! I'm back! Now, this is more of a Gabby chapter...so I warned you. Next chapter will propel the story closer to the inevitable fight between Gora and The Society.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Dammit. :(**

* * *

"Abby's Confession"

_Daybreak_

If someone had told him that he'd be here in this warehouse with vampires and humans alike a few months ago, he would have just stared at them. Now, he sat at the round table with his teammates and newly formed alliances, eating breakfast before making his way to NCIS. Just because he was on protection detail didn't mean they could forestall his life. He had obligations to the public and nation. It wasn't like he wouldn't be killed and brought back to life as a vampire. His grandfather had mentioned that to each of them as an option. It was still being tossed around inside his head.

The chatter was bustling, full of laughter and good talk. As he ate his breakfast, his eyes dragged from one individual to the next, trying to gauge their moods and thoughts, body language and etc. Most of the group were easily readable; only a few stumped him.

His eyes landed on Abby's who had come a few hours ago. He was trying his best to get inside her head, but she was being stubborn. Her body language was enough to tell him something wasn't right, and she usually let him in; but this time, she was closed off. Outwardly, nothing was different; inwardly, now that told a whole different story. She caught his eyes but didn't hold on for long. His impression was that she was either ashamed to tell him or was still uncertain of his reaction. Eventually, she'd tell him. She always did.

His protector, Jamal, was a young African American man. Appearance-wise, he looked to be in his twenties; in reality, he was around two hundred years old whose seen his fair share of battle, on and off the field. Tall and lean, he looked every bit of a fighter. From the moment they were introduced, Gibbs knew this kid was the perfect man for his protection detail. His gut told him to trust the vampire, and he _always_ went his gut. It had never betrayed him in the past; hopefully, it never would.

"Ready to go, Gibbs?" Jamal asked as he approached him. Gibbs was still staring at Abby as he nodded. Their mix-matching eyes had reconnected and never wavered until she broke them again. Jamal looked over at Abby. "She'll come around, Gibbs. Just give her time."

"You're right." Gibbs shook the feeling away and focused on getting to work. "Let's go." He headed out of the kitchen, stepping out of the way of the one of the three maids as she carried an armful of dishes.

His blue eyes once again found her and watched as she got in a SUV with McGee, Jimmy, and Breena with their individual protectors. He didn't understand why she refused a protection detail and why his grandfather was allowing it. It flat out pissed him off. If they were in as much danger as The Society led them to believe (at which he was still slightly unconvinced), why was his grandfather who'd figured out they were in a relationship allowing Abby to be unguarded? It just didn't seem right. None of this seemed right.

"Focus on work, Gibbs." Jamal's voice broke through his deep thoughts. "She'll be safe. I promise."

He tightened his jaw but didn't respond as they got in a truck. Once the opportunity arose, Abby and he had a conversation to discuss. He planned to even steal her remote and put them in lockdown just like she'd done a few years ago.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't accept half-truths. It just wasn't in the rule book.

~NCIS~

"What should I do, Leon?" Abby asked as she and the director entered his office. Once they arrived, she'd immediately went to him. She had a dilemma. "He'll find out eventually. I just hate to see his reaction when he does. It'll devastate him, and I don't want to be another woman to leave."

"Like you said, he'll eventually find out. It's best you just tell him." Leon advised, knowing how complicating it would be. He knew from experience just how hard it was to keep the same secret from Jackie before he finally broke down and told her. "I'm sure Gibbs will come to accept it. He knows you; he knows you wouldn't willingly put him in danger and would do everything in your power to protect him. Let's not forget the Hernandez Fiasco."

She nodded. That was true. They were both very familiar with that incident. She kept thinking that she didn't want to hurt him after he'd finally appeared to be content with life. "Fine." Abby said, locking eyes with her boss. "I'll tell him."

Leon nodded, pleased. "Remember he'll come around if he reacts badly with this confession. I promise."

"He won't take it lightly." She commented.

"Just try." Leon suggested.

Abby got determined. "I will. I better get to work." With that said, she turned and left his office, intent on getting to her lab and get through the day with limited hitches. As she headed to the back elevator, her eyes landed on Gibbs' own crystal blue ones. Their eyes expressed mutual worries. She could tell that his heart had constricted at the feeling of separation. It apparently passed over his features because Ziva looked questioning between them, choosing wisely to not voice her concern. Their eyes never wavered until the elevator doors slide shut, and it jolted to life.

Tonight was going to be one helluva night.

~NCIS~

Later that night, Gibbs ran a hand through his hair, tiredly. A yawn broke out on his face as he fiddled with his keys until he found the one he wanted: his house key. Yes, ever since Abby moved in, he'd taken to locking up.

"I'll be fine, Jamal. You can head back to the warehouse." Gibbs tiredly assured the vampire as he opened the darkened house. Looking back at him, he noticed Jamal standing alert next to him. He relaxed only when Abby's car pulled up in the driveway.

"I've been ordered to stay nearby, Gibbs." Jamal told him as Abby got out, secured her car, and walked unusually slow to the front door.

"I got it, Jamal." Abby flashed a smile as she slowly slipped passed him, following Gibbs into the house.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be nearby." He told her, falling back.

Gibbs tossed his keys in the bowl on the end table behind the door and dropped a small stack of files onto the coffee pot, but he didn't sit. Meanwhile, she closed the door, slowly facing him. He had yet to turn around. The hurt, angry vibes radiated off of Gibbs, mixing in with Abby's cautious ones. "What are you hiding, Abs?" He asked with an even out tone.

She attempted to play it off. "What are you talking about?" She asked innocently as she rushed out of the living room and into the kitchen to make him something to eat.

He finally turned around. "Abs." Gibbs' face gave her his famous stare that normally wouldn't have any affect on her. "_Please_ tell me." He begged, looking at her with such sadness. His array of expressions had always been her weakness along with just everything about him.

Her eyebrows shot upward in shock. Gibbs almost _never_ begged. "You aren't going to like it." She warned him, closing the fridge door and approaching him. He easily welcomed her into his arms, holding her tightly like she was his lifeline.

"Just tell me." He breathed out, projecting pain in his voice.

"I'm a vampire like Noah." She confessed, instantly feeling him stiffen.

He didn't say a word, only pulled away and locked eyes. A panicked expression perched on his face. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Say it. What did you hear me say?" She questioned.

"A vampire." Gibbs whispered, his voice cracking.

Abby merely nodded, ashamed. She turned her back on him. "I'm sorry I haven't told you. I just wanted to keep you away from this part of me as long as possible. I should have been honest from the start."

He eased onto the couch, still in shock. As he stared at her, the only thing he could really hear was the loud pounding of his racing heart. Abby, _his_ Abby, had been keeping this huge secret from him. It made him feel slightly betrayed or not trustful enough for that little bit of her life. Here they were with her knowing all of his secrets and him only knowing what he had thought were hers. The one person he'd finally let in was still not completely honest with him. What should he suspect, considering his past with women. Only one woman had surpassed them all, and he'd been set on Abby being next to her; but it was obvious she still wasn't completely sure of her trust or faith in him.

"Yeah, you should have told me." He murmured, his voice and the look he cast her way telling her all she needed to know. Two hearts constricted, each feeling the other's fall to the pit of their stomachs. For once, Gibbs let the tears fall.

Abby wanted to reach out to him, wanted to pull him into her arms and be his rock for once. She wanted to hold him as he let it out, but she knew that would be the wrong move. For the first and – hopefully – the only time, Abigail Sciuto had done the very thing she had strived for not to do: betray the very man who held her heart.

It wasn't like she had wanted to do it. She had to in order to protect him for as long as she could. It had been instinct to protect her, just as it had been for him. All along, she let him play the protective knight in shining armor when she could have easily protected both of them. She allowed him to display it, but it was obvious now that it hadn't been her smartest move.

"I was merely trying to protect you, Gibbs." She said again. "I was trying to be like you. You don't know the dangers of the vampire world."

"I'm sure as hell learning now!" He snapped. Her eyes widened, surprised yet unsurprised that he held that tone with her. "Are all vampires distrustful and honest? Who else do we know is a vampire in hiding? Huh? Ducky? Vance?" He rose and advanced on her, backing her against a wall. "Answer me dammit!"

This sudden turn of demeanor made her vampire side threaten to make itself known. It usually did whenever she felt threatened or angry. Her eyes narrowed and began to turn red as well as the appearance of her elongated fangs. "Don't use that tone with me, Jethro!" She matched his tone of voice. "You don't know the direction you're headed into if you continue to use that tone! I was trying to protect you! The human world has kinder beings than the vampire world. In that world, it's either hunt or be hunted. Only recently has it started to resemble the human world." Her voice grew lower until it plateaued to her normal voice, only faltering then. "You have no clue how much I actually love you. No clue the riskiness of our relationship or how much of the vampire side of me I have to keep in control whenever I'm around you in particular. I had hoped you never would know." Her eyes still held remnants of the red, but her teeth had slowly slipped out of sight.

Shock and confusion overcame him once more. "Let's get this all out right now. I want us to both be honest. I love you." He demanded, moving away and going to the kitchen table. His mind wanted him to break up with her; but his heart refused to let it happen. If they broke up, a piece of his heart would be walking out of the door with her. It always would.

"I love you, too." She followed and sat down across from him. "What do you want to know?" She asked, wringing her hands on the table while his hands were clasped together. He merely looked at her, but she could easily read the thought. _Everything_. "How about I tell a little about the world?"

"Sounds good." He agreed. She was relieved, feeling the tension lightened. "But you know, that explains why you seem to be unnaturally cold." He smiled tightly.

Abby couldn't help but to smile. "I'm sorry."

"I think I'll let that one go." He said.

"I haven't bitten you yet." She pointed out.

His eyes snapped to hers with a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"In the vampire world, biting your mate signals to others that that person is yours. It's more common when a vampire – or in Tony's case, a half-vampire – and a human are in a relationship or even in a non-relationship-but-everyone-knows-they-should-be. It's similar to marking your territory, so to speak. There are two different types of bites that cast a different scent – one for the above mentioned and the other for merely feeding."

"I see. So...why haven't you?" Gibbs pondered. "I mean, I'm yours in this world. Reminds me of getting married."

"Are you asking, Gunny?" She raised an eyebrow with a teasing smile on her face. Abby knew neither of them were ready to head down that road, but she couldn't resist.

He only gave her a half-smile. "Someday, Abs. Someday." He answered. "When the time's right, both of our worlds will become one."

She was taken aback. "Wow, Jethro, so philosophical? Where was this side of you hiding?"

He flashed a smile. "Stillwater." He craned his neck to hear outside. "Does this mean Jamal isn't needed?"

"Although I'm very capable of protecting both of us, it's wise to have back up. Shouldn't that be a rule?" Abby teased.

"Where's a scrap of paper? I'll add it." Gibbs looked about the room for the mentioned object, coming up short. "Damn. Maybe I'll add it later."

"We should get some sleep." Abby suggested, pointing to the stairs. She yawned. "This little vampire _does_ enjoy her sleep when she gets it. Vampires can't function without sleep for too long, although we can last longer than humans." She rambled as they rose and headed upstairs.

Gibbs yawned as well. "It wouldn't be a bad idea." Then, they disappeared upstairs.

* * *

**I forgot disclaiming the Twilight reference. Yep, don't own that, either. Let me know what you think! **

**TBC...**


	16. Free Game

**I'm here to bring you more. Thanks to all who gave me feedback! You are the ones who have motivated me to keep writing! Here's the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

"Free Game"

_The Society_

Tony lay beside Ziva, caressing her stomach and watching as she slept. A warm small smile was planted on his face as he soothingly lulled his restless son to sleep. Although she was separating them, it still didn't stop Tony from softly singing to the restless baby. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, Conner fell asleep. Tony continued the singing and caressing until he too fell asleep.

A few doors down, Noah was sitting on his bed, Indian style with a pen in one hand and thumbing through paperwork. Curled up next to him, Gem slept peacefully. She turned to her other side, facing away from him. Two small bite marks appeared as her long golden brown hair slid off her neck in the mist of turning.

Five years after Pearl had passed away twenty-something years ago, Noah had fallen in love with Gemma Liona Deangelo. A true Italian, Gem had been born in Rome, Italy to American military parents in 1900. He had first met her back when she was a twenty-year-old human, who had just immigrated to American soil. At that time, she had been attacked by a vampire and almost killed. Noah had saved her, having no choice but to change her. The two had gotten to know each other, and he made Gem his second right-hand woman, who managed a lot of The Society's business transactions and was Leon's second-in-command while Noah lived in Stillwater. She also was the human members' favorite cook.

Now, here, they share a bed and life. His grandson's team and son were the only ones who were kept in the dark. He knew it had been years since he and Pearl had been together, let alone married; but he was wary on his family's reaction.

But just like everything else, it was only a matter of time before they found out. He just hoped that would be a while.

He momentarily set the pen down and slipped a hand onto Gem's cold side, rubbing loving caresses up and down her side. Noah smiled when her hand came out from under her head and landed on his own. Her eyes slid open, revealing her brown eyes and a warm smile.

"What are you doing still awake?" she wondered out loud as her fingers intertwined with his own.

"Just trying to get some business done. There just isn't enough time during the day." He mused, pulling his hand away to get the pen.

"Noah, you have to get _some_ sleep. We can't have our leader collapsing from lack of sleep. Your son and grandson would be very pissed." Gem chided him, casting a stern eye.

"Yes, ma'am." He relented, leaning over to place the paperwork on his nightstand and drop the pen in the pen holder. Noah was whipped and everyone knew it. That might be where his son and grandson inherited that trait.

Finally, he switched the light off as he cuddled with Gem.

~NCIS~

_Daybreak_

Leon sat at his office round table with SecNav, in safe zone (**AN: my own word for that secure room of his**) with narrowing eyes. They weren't talking shop today, although he wished they were. SecNav had disrupted his mundane day to talk about the vampire world and once again try to convert Leon to his side. Nothing SecNav said would change Leon's outlook on things.

"I can easily make you my second-in-command. Together, we can bring Noah down and rule the world. I could even let Tony go and give him a job on my staff. We could avoid another war, leave things the way they were."

"No matter what you say, Clay, I'm not turning my back on Noah, Tony or The Society. Tony's a blessing. Our world would be at peace with the human world. Wouldn't you want to live in a world where we could no longer be hunted." Leon attempted to convince him.

Jarvis would have none of it. He abruptly stood up, narrowing his now red eyes at the younger vampire. "Then, I will bring pain to all of you." He threatened, adding an intimidating look. Leon played like he was intimidated. There were only a few people who could actually intimidate him, and Clayton Jarvis, aka Gora, was not one of them.

Leon rose, keeping his hands on the oval table and glaring at his ruler. He waited until Jarvis was about to turn the knob to speak, effectively stilling the man's attempt of escape. "Whatever power trip you're on, Clayton, it's going to collapse on you one day. None of your followers will be there to unbury you. Enjoy your high horse while you can because it's only a matter of time before it'll be ripped out from under you." He threatened with a tone of voice that dared Jarvis to argue.

Jarvis stiffened and half-turned. "You have such faith in this half-breed, Leon. Is he really prepared for a death match with his creator?"

Leon's eyes widened and his facial expression morphed into one of realization. "You bit him." It was a statement.

"Yes." Jarvis smirked, wickedly. He completely turned and advanced on the director. "I own him in both worlds."

Leon glared at him, passing a similar Gibbs stare at his boss. "You bastard!" His voice rose. If his heart was working properly, it would be in a rapid succession. "Why did you do it? Why toss a perfectly good man into our world of deceit and survival? He didn't deserve it." Leon's voice lowered as he tried to get his anger under control.

Jarvis drew closer. "To teach him a lesson about listening and doing as he's told." He whispered into his ear. Then, he drew back, smirking. "I wanted to make Gibbs into one, but he was untouchable."

_Abby. She hasn't bitten him. _Leon thought. "He's not bitten."

"Oh really?" Jarvis rubbed his hands against one another in excitement as Leon lowered his eyes to stare at the table. "Abby's scent was all over him. I assumed he'd been bitten. This'll be good. He's fair game." Then, he turned back to the door. "Thank you for letting me know, Leon. I've always been able to count on you to slip up."

_Dammit! Sometimes, I can't just keep quiet._ He chided himself. His eyes snapped up to see Jarvis' back. "Don't you _dare_ touch him, Clay! He's off limits! You know all Society members are off limits. That was the deal." He was referring to the original deal that Noah's group would be sweepers for him, and in exchange for that, all members of The Society would be spared.

"That was until Noah decided to make the _Chameleon_. Gibbs isn't apart of The Society. He's merely caught in the middle." Jarvis pointed out.

"You have no clue what you're getting yourself into if you go after Gibbs." The Director warned. "Member or not, Gibbs is protected from you."

Jarvis turned the knob, pausing before leaving. "We'll see, Leon." With that said, he walked out, letting the door coming to a close.

Leon waited a beat before quickly rounding his desk, grabbing his cell phone and pressing Noah's speed dial. "Gora's planning to attack your grandson. Warn the others." He reported, waiting a beat. "I'm on my way." He hung up, foregoing packing up for the night. He'd never be able to concentrate on work tonight, anyway.

He just needed to get to Abby before Jarvis lured Gibbs into a trap. This really meant war.

* * *

**TBC...**


	17. World War Three

**And I bring you the next piece!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"World War Three"

Noah's face was fixed on a pissed off expression as he swiftly walked out of his room to Tony's. Normally, he would knock; but the urgency to get to his grandson's home superseded his curtsies. He did, however, open the door disarmingly. The couple were cuddled together in a peaceful sleep. He almost didn't want to wake them, but Tony would need to be there.

The Society leader stood next to the Chameleon's side of the bed, watching him sleep. He didn't have to say anything. Tony bolted to a sitting position, grabbing his weapon as his mind struggled to wake up.

Tony was definitely ready for battle. When he realized it was merely Noah, he disarmed. "Goddamn, Noah. What the hell?" He growled, tiredly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Tony set his weapon back down in the opened night stand drawer and held up a hand to block out the sun.

"Leon has just informed me that Gora has threatened to do harm to my grandson." Noah explained. "I have not called Abby to warn her and Jamal of his intentions. We have to move quickly, my boy." He moved back as Tony got out of bed and went to his dresser, pulling out random clothes to throw on.

"Where's the others?" Tony asked, turning upon hearing Ziva stir.

"Tony, what's going on?" she murmured, slowly opening her eyes and watching them. She averted her head to her left, seeing Noah. This made her sit up. Luckily, she was wearing her sleeping clothes and didn't bother covering up. "Noah, what are you doing in here?"

Before Noah could answer, Tony spoke for him as he approached his nightstand, pulling out the drawer where his weapon and other items were. "Gora's made a threat against Boss. We've gotta go." He put a military-like necklace over his head, letting it hang loose. Then, he leaned on the bed with only his fists steadying him, reaching over to kiss her. "Please stay here, Ziva." He begged, casting a pleading look her way as she started to protest. Tony placed a hand on her stomach. "For Conner's sake."

"Fine." She grounded out, looking away from him as Noah made his way to the doorway. "You better make sure they all come back safely, Noah, or I swear to God..." She started to threaten.

He held up his head. "Believe me, I know. I would rather not have the wrath of a pregnant woman released on me. That is Tony's job."

Tony stood up and rounded the bed. "Gem's staying here with you and the rest of the family." He told her, meaning McGee and the others.

Ziva got out of bed. She stared at Tony until the two men departed. At times like this, she wished Conner was already here; but her assassinating past was behind her, exchanging for a life of making up for all those lives lost and helping to mold her redemption. Her hands rested over her stomach. "You are my savior, tateleh. My gift and blessing. I cannot wait to finally meet you." She spoke into the quiet room.

~NCIS~

_Gibbs Residence_

Gibbs was making breakfast as Abby came downstairs. Jack was sitting at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Good morning, Abby." Jack greeted, brightly. He flashed the patented Jackson Gibbs smile that could always pull a smile from her.

"Good morning, Jack. Did you sleep well?" She asked as patted his shoulder. Abby moved on to Gibbs as Jack responded with a yes.

Gibbs was just putting the finishing touches on the bacon and eggs with buttered bread. Dividing the food between two plates, he turned off the stove and set the cookware in the sink nearby. "Morning Babe." He greeted, picking the plates up and kissing her on the cheek. "I didn't know what to make for you."

She was touched. "It's okay, Gibbs. I'll get some food later." He gave a smile as he started to walking passed her. Her hand quickly touched his arm to stop him. "Thank you."

Gibbs kissed her cheek again as a response, causing her to release him. "Here you go, Dad." He set the plate in front of the older man.

"Thanks, son." Jack picked up the fork on the plate. Abby came in the room and sat across the table from the older man. "Are you not eating, Abby? My son can cook."

The couple chuckled. Abby answered. "Yeah, I know. I'm just not hungry right now." She received an unconvinced questioning look. As her boyfriend's father studied her, she squirmed, not quite comfortable by his scrutiny. "I promise, Jack, I'll eat later when I'm hungry."

Jack looked over at his son. "You better make sure she does eat, Leroy. Or else..." he let that go, letting him figure it out for his own.

"Will do, Dad." Gibbs assured, taking a bite out of his eggs.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

The sudden, insistent knocking on the front door alerted the three to company. All three turned their heads to the front door.

"Boss! Open up, please!" Tony's voice followed with another wave of insistent knocking. "C'mon, Boss!"

Gibbs got up and walked over to the door, opening the door. He jiggled the handle, looking down at it before locking eyes with his SFA. "It's unlocked, DiNozzo." He merely said, opening the door wider. Noah and Tony entered. "Hi, Noah."

"Abby said you locked it now." Tony looked pointedly at Abby.

"Jethro." Noah shook Gibbs' hand as the two men made their way into the house. "What are you eating, Jack?" Tony made small talk with Abby while Noah looked at his son strangely. Jack had mixed some sugar and cheese into his eggs, scrambling them as well. "That looks...yummy." He deadpanned.

"Hey, now! If I recall, I inherited that from you." He countered, chuckling. Gibbs sat back down. "What are you doing here, Dad? I thought we were meeting up later?"

"We were until..." He trailed off, looking over at Tony. They seemed to have a silent conversation between them.

"Until what?" Gibbs questioned, impatiently. He was tempted to smack the back of Tony's head. "Don't make me smack you, DiNozzo." He warned.

Tony shook his head, seemingly to shake the apprehension away. "Sorry, Boss. Gora's made a threat against you."

That got Gibbs to spring to his feet. With an even voice, he gave an angry look, not intentionally directed toward either man. "What! He's coming for me?"

Abby gasped, and Jack looked shock, jaw and fork dropped as he stared at Abby. "No." She whispered.

Tony was quick to reassure Abby. "He won't hurt Gibbs." His eyes sliced over to Gibbs, a mutual understanding between them. What they didn't realize was that Abby knew what that look meant: _just let Abby believe that_.

Now, she bolted out of her chair. "Are you seriously thinking that I'll believe that?" she yelled, surprising all men. First, she glared at Tony, then Gibbs. She stood right in front of her boyfriend, pointing her pointer finger to the middle of his chest. "It's not just you, any more! You have a family! Us!" She turned to Noah. "What did he say exactly? Because I'll be damned if some asshole thinks he can mess with _my_ family just because he's the oldest and ruler!" Her fuming outburst struck them all by surprise. Exhaling a much heated breath, she stepped back and crossed her arms. "Now. Where do we start?"

Noah's eyebrow lifted. "Where was this side of you, Abby?"

She huffed. "Hiding. Waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike."

"Well...okay." Tony said.

Noah approached his grandson, holding a watch out for Gibbs. "This is for you. Every member of The Society has one. I believe you need it, considering Gora's current threat."

"I'll be fine, Noah." Gibbs tried, waving it off.

"This is not the time to play hero, Jethro." Noah said in a firm, no-joking voice. "Take it." He waited until Gibbs actually listened to him, taking it and putting it on, before he spoke. "If you press this button here," He pointed to the light button, "it will started blinking red, alerting us that you are in danger."

Gibbs merely nodded.

"Okay, let's get a plan in motion." Tony announced.

~NCIS~

_Four Months Later_

_23:43_

The plan was perfect. It was the plan the team had been looking for. Jack had mentioned luring Gora's minions, cutting his reign bit by bit. Now, with the ruler's threat, the plan had shifted. He had made it perfect. Now, they were going to use Gibbs to lure the head honcho to his death. Noah and Tony had dibs on the leader, the creator.

Their creator.

Gibbs buried his hands even further into his black wool trench coat. He'd buttoned it before leaving the bar the team had congregated to after solving yet another devastating case. Ziva, at six months along, had water. It had been a very happy night. Now, though, they had dispersed, going their separate ways. Abby had left halfway through the celebration to join the nuns for their weekly bowling night, so he was alone.

Walking down a main street, he was caught off guard when someone grabbed him from out of the shadows of an alleyway, slamming him hard against the brick wall of a business. Widened blue eyes stared back at frightened blue ones. He immediately recognized this man by his features, particularly the white hair and glasses.

"SecNav?" Gibbs questioned, surprised by how strong the Secretary of the Navy really was: unbelievably strong. He squirmed, hoping his boss would release him. "What's the matter?"

"He's after me!" Jarvis managed, releasing him from his secure grip

"Who is, sir?" Gibbs slipped his hand back in his coat to grab his gun. He pulled it out and scanned the area with his eyes, finding no threat. He had stepped in front of the SecNav in order to protect him. It only took a moment for him to realize the SecNav's bodyguards were nowhere to be found. Even more alarmed, the hairs on the back of his head rose. "Where are your men?"

Jarvis remained quiet, allowing Gibbs to slowly turn to face him. When Gibbs finally looked at him, Jarvis' appearance had changed. Red angry eyes replaced his frightened ones, and Gibbs noticed the elongated fangs that peeked out whenever he opened his mouth. "They took the night off."

Gibbs pointed at his boss. "Your real name is Gora." He stated, matter-of-factly.

Jarvis' red eyes were no longer angry but looked more wicked. His face had morphed into an arrogant smile. "You are correct, Gibbs."

Gibbs was not a man to be afraid. He liked to look at a scary thing and tell it to go to hell, which was what he should have done with Jarvis. There were plenty of times he wanted to curse this man for all the trouble he's caused for his team. That cursing didn't need to be said because the man _was_ in hell, forced to live a contradicting life. Savior by day, killer by night.

"If you're going to kill me, Jarvis, go ahead and do it. Stop stalling." Gibbs told him, putting his gun back in its holster and feigning defeat.

Jarvis let out a disbelief chuckle. "What's this? The mighty Leroy Jethro Gibbs showing defeat? I expected a fighter at least, not an easy prey." Then, he grabbed Gibbs and slammed him once against the wall. "Do you know just how strong a vampire really is?" Jarvis asked, holding him in place. Gibbs winced at the pressure. "I may be five thousand years old, but I'm still strong. As long as we feed on blood, we'll remain strong."

He tried to speak, but the world was quickly becoming dark. He probably only had a few more minutes before he completely blacked out. Where was that adrenalin rush people tended to have in a life or death situation? It was shying away from him. Suddenly, he saw Tony standing behind Jarvis with a gun.

_Click_. It was the sound of a gun barrel being loaded.

Jarvis' redden eyes instantly changed to surprise, slipping back into their normal blue ones. His grip loosened a fraction.

"Put him down now." Tony ordered with a voice so unlike the voice Gibbs had grown accustomed to. "I'm the one you really want, remember?"

His grip tightened, never wavering. "I want both of you." Jarvis stated, glaring at the inwardly frightened man. All of the man's training didn't prepare his usually well in-checked emotions for this. "I wanted Gibbs longer than you."

"That may be, but I'm the one that's really threatening your reign." Tony told him. "Gibbs won't provide you with the kind of fight you're really looking for."

"Do you have any clue who you're speaking to, DiNozzo?" He growled while holding Gibbs' glare.

"Mr. Secretary?" Tony questioned, momentarily caught off guard. "You're Gora?" He was puzzled as he moved just a little to the man's left, still pointing the gun at the vampire's head.

"You're about to pass out, aren't you, Gibbs? You feel the life slowly leaving your body?" Jarvis mused as he watched Gibbs' fierce glare fade until, finally, his eyes closed. "Oh well." He said as he released Gibbs body. "You're not that fun, anyway." Jarvis stepped over Gibbs and faced Tony, crossing his arms. Tony merely looked on with his mouth opened. It was very rare to find him that still.

"Do not let Gora's limited passion for humanity get to you, Anthony. Underneath his cloud of arrogance, he's merely scared of the destruction of fortress." Noah's voice came out of nowhere, as did the vampire behind it. Noah stood behind Gora/Jarvis, causing the older vampire to whip around. "Hello Gora." Noah greeted dryly, quite pleased to be in the presence of his nemesis, knowing that his worries for the world would soon be unshakable.

"Noah?" Jarvis sounded surprised. "Isn't this a nice surprise?" The SecNav mused. "Here to join your grandson in death?"

Noah's outward demeanor remained calm and collected, but Tony knew how afraid for his grandson he really was. Glancing down at the limp man and seeing Tony's subtle nod that he was okay, his eyes snapped back to his creator. "He will not die."

"Is that your gut feeling telling you that?" The tyrant questioned, a wicked smirk plastering on his face. "It seems your grandson inher–"

"You know how this will end, Gora." Noah answered, calmly. "I know the basics of the story; the characters just have to fill in the rest."

"Hum...I see. No small talk then." The vampire was obviously stalling. He turned, facing his back against the wall so he could see them both. "Who wants to swing first because I know you both have your reasons. Two, in your case." He pointed to Tony when saying that.

"I put you in your place once before, Mr. Secretary." Tony put away the gun, replacing it with his specialized weapon. He pressed the lever, and the weapon came alive, its glow standing out against the dark background. "I won't hesitate to do it again. This time, though, you won't be left to hide behind your honorable chair."

Jarvis looked mildly surprised by the weapon. He wasn't a complete fool; he knew what Noah's group was doing. It's been known about for years, but he never thought he'd actually see it come to existence. Obviously, The Society had improved in its weaponry. His redden eyes sliced back to Noah's blue calm water ones. The leader showed an unusual amount of patience or, rather, indifference to the outcome of their battle. "Don't forget, DiNozzo. I own you." He reminded in a warning tone.

"I 'died', remember? NCIS no longer employs me. According to the public, Anthony DiNozzo died in a shooting." Tony pointed out. "You don't own me."

"Who do you think bit you?" The Secretary's question stopped both of them as they looked at him in surprise. "I may no longer own you in the human world, but I still own you in this world." Jarvis looked down at Gibbs. "Just like I'll own him."

A snap of Jarvis' fingers produced a band of his followers. Tony and Noah looked at the multitude of members. "What?" Jarvis said, still under the idea he would win. "You thought I'd let this be an easy kill?"

"Well, I was hoping." mumbled Tony under his breath.

Noah just gave Tony an incredulous look. "Really?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it'd be nice to have things go the easy route."

"Anthony, check on Gibbs." Noah ordered, pressing the "light mode" on his watch. Backup would arrive shortly.

Tony kneeled, assessing his former boss for injuries. There were none other than dark hand prints around his neck. This further fueled Tony's anger and hatred for his creator. Glaring up at the vampire, he rose. "You bastard! What the hell is your problem?"

Jarvis smirked, quite sure that no one could touch him.

Tony jumped the gun, darting for the arrogant leader. He chose to ignore Noah's warning. Instead, he fought to get to Jarvis while relying on instincts and training. World War Three broke free, tilting the Vampire Nation on its axis.

Ever the coward, Jarvis and a few vampires managed to sneak away as the battle ensued, disappearing in the night, but not before Jarvis bit into Gibbs, who merely moaned. He got interrupted when Tony managed to get to him.

"Manny!" Noah called to a Society member, who looked in the direction of Noah. "Take my grandson back to base! Inform the others of the situation!" He commanded.

"Yes, sir!" The vampire quickly kneeled down to grab the unconscious Navy agent, throwing him on his back much like a soldier did for an injured or dead fellow soldier and flitted out of sight.

Meanwhile, Tony lost sight of Jarvis, which was no surprise. The desire to kill every last follower of his nemesis overruled his logical side. It wasn't until the last enemy vampire at this battle was dead did Tony finally stop and think. Practically bathed in vampire blood, he looked at the others with red eyes, which were quickly returning to their natural color, and breathed hard at a rapid speed. One could tell just how much energy he used.

"What the hell was that, Anthony!" Noah screamed, quickly approaching the younger man. He looked like a rocket about to set off. "You should have waited! Look at what bloodshed has been thrown on account of your eagerness! Do you not realize that you would have never gotten to him that way?" Noah yelled at him, much like a drill sergeant would his company, getting right into his face.

"I couldn't help it, Noah! He was _right there_! I'm sorry for the blood lost, but I just lost it!" Tony matched his tone of voice. "I wanted to see him suffer a slow death for all that he has created!"

Noah looked at his followers. "Let's clean up this mess and get back to base. Regroup."

More Society members materialized, helping with the clean up.

They would have to plan another way to break Jarvis from his power chair.

One way or another, Clayton Jarvis/Gora would come down from his high horse!

* * *

**TBC...**


	18. Surprise, Surprise

**So sorry for not updating! I had a little bit of writer's block and was busy with the holidays. But anyways...here we go!**

* * *

"Surprise, Surprise"

_The Society Sick Bay_

_11:35 Hours_

_Three Days Later_

Gibbs woke slowly in a foggy state, instantly squinting his eyes at the bright overhead lights. Raising an arm up to block it out, he realized his right hand had an IV attached to it. Momentarily confused on his location, he jolted to an alert state, scanning the area and finding himself in a makeshift sick bay. One of The Society members was checking on several patients' charts and failed to notice him.

"Thank God you're awake!" Abby's loud relieved voice caused him to wince. "Oh sorry." She said in a softer voice, leaning down to hug him.

"I'm okay, Abs." He assured, automatically wrapping his arms around her. "What happened?"

She pulled back. "What do you remember?"

"Walking down an alley, getting caught off guard and finding Jarvis. He was frantic at first, but then he turned, throwing me up against a wall and holding onto me in a tight grip. Tony was there with a gun. Then, it got hazy and finally lights out." He recalled, running a hand through his bed head, coming in contact with a bandage on his neck, grimacing at the pain from the pressure. His eyes instantly went to recognition. "Someone bit me, didn't they?"

Abby slowly nodded. "Gora, or as we also known him as: Jarvis."

"That bastard!" Gibbs hissed under his breath, jerking his hand away and letting it drop to his side. "Have I been turned?"

"No. Tony _healed_ you." She answered with a beaming smile.

Confused, Gibbs gave her a _are-you-going-to-explain_ expression. "Healed me? Since when did Tony develop this _healing_ ability?"

"Ironically, last night. He came back after fighting to check on you, touching his hand to your wound and it started healing. It was the strangest thing, and freaked Tony out. Noah was livid with him before for starting a fight, but he started to calm down when he saw what Tony could do. I guess Tony's ability is to heal." Abby informed, looking back at the sleeping patients. "He helped as much as he could, but he didn't have it under control. You and two others were the only ones he managed to heal, but those two came way later after many attempts."

He smiled, curling his left hand around the back of her neck, drawing her to him and kissed her. He pulled back a few inches. "Only you're allowed to bite me, Abby."

She smiled, pleased. "Absolutely!" She nodded in confirmation.

~NCIS~

Ziva sat the kitchen table, cleaning a gun while being absolutely silent. Tony leaned against the counter, arms crossed, watching her. Even three days later, Ziva was beyond pissed. For the past three days after the initial worrying, she was giving him the silent treatment. He was getting tired of it.

"Are you ever going to speak to me?" Tony asked, unable to handle the silence.

Ziva paused, sliding her eyes over to his own. "Yes." She turned in her seat to face him, setting the cleaning equipment and gun down. In a calm, quiet, and hard tone, she asked. "What were you thinking, Tony?"

"I was set on killing the sonofabitch who messed with my family and friends. I didn't mean to start WW3." He answered with his hands demonstrating his point.

"Well, you did." Ziva brushed any attempts of physical contact. She was still pissed that he would jump the gun.

"And the only way I can fix this, is to kill the second most hatred person in the vampire world." Tony assured. "The first being our Father."

"Do you believe you will win if you go to war with him? He has had several thousands of years to perfect his strategies. You have had had less than a year." Ziva used her hands to show the balancing on the scale. It was obvious what she thought.

"Honey, I've been trained by the Gibbs family. That's all the training a person or vampire needs – at least in this kind of war. Jarvis–"

"Was not around me long enough to know what I am capable of." Noah finished his sentence as he came into the kitchen. "And he has not been trained by any form of military, either. He learned all of his fighting on his own. The only reason why he has lived this long was because of his followers and his knack for leaving unseen. He is merely a coward. His bark is worse than his bite."

"See." Tony managed to get ahold of her, pulling her into his arms. "I'll be okay." He looked at Noah. "Has Gibbs awaken?"

"He just did a few moments ago."

"Oh, good!" Tony smiled, dropping his arms. "I think I'll go see him." With that, he walked out of the room.

Ziva moved back to her chair as Noah walked over to the fridge and grabbed a blood bag. She resumed cleaning her gun while he poured the contents into a soda cup. "I am afraid for him, Noah."

Noah snapped the lid on, looking at her. "I know, Ziva." He took a sip. "Learning that Gora, or the person you know as Clayton Jarvis, is his creator only fueled Tony's desire to kill him. I am confident that your boyfriend will win."

"I just worry about his mental state. It must be hard to have that on your shoulders." Ziva set the cloth down and put the gun together. She felt a sudden shot of pain at that particular moment, causing her to grimace. "Ow!" She quickly snapped her hand to her stomach.

Noah was on alarm. "What's wrong?" He asked, setting the cup on the counter and ready to get the others.

"Oh my god!" She hollered, grimacing again as another wave of excruciating pain occurred. Ziva clenched her burning, pounding stomach. Then, a gush of water got all over the chair and floor beneath Ziva. "I think it is time!"

"Okay." Noah slipped into a calm, collective mode all the while nervous inwardly. He quickly ran to the doorway, yelling. "Tony! Everybody! Conner is about to arrive! Get the room ready!" He commanded loudly.

There was a furry of activity as members got everything ready for Conner's arrival. Tony practically materialized out of nowhere to help her to the makeshift delivery room. Once they came to the bed, Tony immediately helped her to get as comfortable as possible.

Tony, Gem, and Noah were the only ones allowed in that particular room. The rest were banished to the lounge area to await the news of the newest addition of Team Gibbs.

The wait seemed to stretch on for days, but Conner had arrived in critical condition six hours after the initial water break. Noah ended up taking Conner to the NICU at Bethesda. Naturally, Tony followed after Ziva insisting that he stay close to their son. She feared someone might mix Conner with someone else.

Now, Ziva sat alone, hooked up to all sorts of machines and worrying about her boys. She looked out the lone window in the room, watching the tree line. Conner had been born on a beautiful day with the sunny shining and the wave of the trees indicated there was a breeze. She smiled a genuine smile. His life would start on the positive side. She was determined.

~NCIS~

_Bethesda NICU_

All he could hear was the orders that Noah was giving to the numerous nurses and fellow doctor while they poked and prodded at the newborn. Tony watched the activity through the bay window. There were so many turmoil emotions falling over themselves in the attempt to get out of him. He grew nervous and scared for the youngster who had just entered this world because Conner had come into this world with no cry. He was truly Ziva's son. Instead, the newborn had looked straight into Tony's hazel eyes with a perplexed expression like he was confused on what was going on. It was followed by a soft cry that was the occupants only sign that Conner had a set of functioning lungs. Noah hadn't like the sound that came out of him, hence the reason why they were at the hospital.

As Noah emerged from the sea of nurses and collaborating doctor, Tony studied Noah's relieved expression; but he could detect a worried underline, which didn't help Tony's already riled nerves. Noah opened the door, peeking his head out before completely coming out. Tony went back to watching as the medical staff tended to Conner.

Finally after several minutes and Noah had come to stand next to him to watch as well, Tony spoke. "How is he?" He asked without facing the older doctor.

Noah watched his protégé before turning back to Conner. "He has come earlier than I saw, but he will persevere. It may be difficult at first or not. Just depends on just how stubborn your son really is."

Tony chuckled in disbelief. "Yeah. He gets it from his mother, Ninja Chick."

Noah had to laugh at that. When it came down to it, Ziva could very well become stubborn. "Well, now she is Conner's ninja. You have to share." He clapped a hand on the younger man. "He will be okay, Tony. Conner's lungs aren't fully developed, but his heart is pumping strong. That is a good thing. It will take him awhile to figure out how to suckle, so they are putting him on a feeding tube. I'm just glad he could cry as loud as he did. It means that he has a decent chance of having a good set of lungs."

"Just like his father, Noah." Tony's heart constricted, tapping his torso where his own damaged lungs were. Like almost every parent, he wished he could trade positions, but it still wouldn't stop the pain because either position was still hurtful. "I need to let the rest of the family know." He patted his pockets, coming up with nothing. "Shit." He said lowly, practically berating himself for breaking Rule 3. Gibbs was going to _kill_ him. Before he knew it, a cell phone was right in front of his face. Noah had been thinking ahead. As he took it from Noah's waiting hand, he briefly glanced at him. "Thanks." He cracked a brief smile as he moved away to place the call.

Noah produced a small smile. He kept one eye on Tony as he saw the man pace back and forth, relaying the news to his grandson, and the other one on Conner before turning his head to pay complete attention to the newborn. Conner was now left alone. Noah crossed his arms. "You will be all right, kiddo. Just you wait and see. I can promise you that."

* * *

**Let me know what you think! Please :)**

**TBC...**


	19. That Promise That Becomes Reality

**Had to give you a second chapter to hopefully make up for not updating.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

* * *

"The Promise That Becomes Reality"

_Three Months Later_

Conner's lungs were improving. Now, at three months, Conner had been released from the hospital. Tony and Ziva had just brought him home at the David-DiNozzo residence. A month ago, Tony decided to move back home, leaving Noah in peace. He wanted to be within reach, should anything arise.

Tony was extremely nervous, like most first-time fathers were, as he held his curious son. Staring at the little bundle that he and Ziva had made, a wave of all kinds of emotions rushed through his system. Conner was so innocent in an otherwise sinful world. Even though Noah had told him that Conner would turn out a good man, he still wasn't convinced. He should know, considering their extended family members would not allow it. Tony could only hope his son didn't turn out like the boy's grandfather. Now that would certainly piss him off. Hopefully with Senior being away most of the time on his business opportunities, Conner would grow up without that influence.

Suddenly, Tony felt Conner hiccup. He jumped. "What the...!" Tony said.

Ziva snapped her attention to her boyfriend. "What? What's wrong?" She questioned in alarm.

"I think he just hiccuped." Tony answered while he rocked the infant.

"Oh," she was relieved; if the release of a built-up breath was any indication. "He should be okay. You had me scared." She admitted.

"Me too." He agreed, looking down at his son. Conner's blurry eyes looked back up at him with curiosity in them. Tony had a feeling Conner would take after Ziva, the quiet observant one. Someone Gibbs would get along great with. "When is the family coming over?"

Ziva glanced at the clock on the cable box, which read 11:34 AM. "In about twenty-five minutes." She answered, turning back to the laundry she was folding on the living room sofa.

"Good." Tony kneeled down and lay Conner on his back under his jungle activity gym that set in replace of her coffee. Conner made gleeful noises with a smile to match his excitement as he played with the hanging toys. "I will always protect you guys. No matter what. You do what you can for family." Tony quietly told Ziva as he straightened.

"You do not have to worry, Babe." Ziva assured. She motioned for Tony to bend a little. When he complied, she kissed him on the cheek much like she had all those years ago after her apology. "We have Abby and our protectors to back you up when you aren't there. I know challenging the ruler of the vampire nation will be time consuming. We will make do." She pulled back, starting to finish her task.

Seeing that most of the laundry was folded, Tony decided to help her by grabbing a stack of Conner's cleaned clothing.

Tony grinned and chuckled while he put away Conner's laundry. He could hear his son and girlfriend conversing – well, more or less one-sidedly – in the living room. Then, he heard his beloved TV turn on and turned halfway around to look at the time. News time.

Quickly, he finished and walked back, kneeling down to scoop up his son and relax on the overstuffed sofa-like chair. At the smooth moves he did, Conner made excited noises. Then, they both settled in to watch the news as Ziva put the laundry up and straightened various rooms.

Tony imitated the newscasters to entertain Conner. The family were having a lazy day until the gang got there.

_Knock, knock_.

Talking about which...Tony turned his head to the door and got up, muting the TV. "I got it, My Ninja!" He called as he shifted Conner in his arms so that the young boy was laying against him, head on his father's shoulder.

"Thanks, My Little Hairy Butt!" She called from their bedroom.

Opening the door, he found Abby, McGee, Jimmy and Breena, Ducky, and Leon and Jackie at the door. Like normal, Abby was pointedly looking excitedly at Conner.

"C'mon in, guys. Ziva's just finishing laundry." Tony explained as he moved aside to let their family in.

"Come to Auntie Abby, Lil Man." Abby said, excitedly as she held her hands out. It never failed to see Abby immediately want Conner, no matter how many times she'd seen him before.

"You know, Abs, sometimes I wonder if you only come here for my son." Tony mused, handing him over.

"Oops!" She looked back at scattering group with a fake busted look before she looked back at Tony. "You caught me." She addressed Conner. "Your daddy's pretty smart. That's why he always catches the bad guys."

Conner, in reply, merely gave a toothless smile.

"Gibbs said to tell you they were on their way. He had to pick up something." McGee informed. "Oh," he dug into his jacket pocket, producing a wooden toy airplane that had Navy colors and the word "NAVY" on the tail and wings. "He said to give this to his grandson." He held it out for Tony to take.

"Thanks, Tim." Tony responded sincerely, carefully taking it from McGee's hand and holding it like it was made out of glass. He was touched. Gibbs really did love Conner.

Tony and Ziva had decided to have a Navy-themed bedroom. Gibbs handmade all of the furniture and some of the decorations; Abby, Breena and Jackie had all put the decorations up on the walls and furniture; the men were left to paint and place the furniture where the couple wanted them. Ziva was left to be surprised. Overall, Conner's room turned out wonderful and perfect for him.

As Ziva emerged from the bedroom, Tony stopped her to show her Conner's new toy. Ziva looked touched as she fingered the toy. "Put it on his dresser."

"Okay." He briefly leaned down to kiss her sweetly before continuing on to Conner's room.

Ziva entered the living room to find Leon and Jackie sitting at their kitchen table, laughing at something McGee had said while McGee sat on the floor by Conner and Abby. Ducky, Jimmy, and Breena had taken the sofa. She greeted them all as she took the overstuffed chair.

They all heard a loud knock from the front door. Leon got up and went to answer the door, on guard. Always, his former boss was on guard.

It turned out to be the Gibbs family – all three generations. There were plenty of greetings and rearrangements of sitting to let Jack and Gibbs sit on the living room sofa. Noah had joined Leon and Jackie at the kitchen table.

"Boss?" Tony spoke up as he reemerged, waiting for the man to acknowledge him. He probably would never get used to calling him anything but Boss, though there were those few times he'd used other names.

Gibbs turned around, looking at him. When Tony motioned for him to come with him, Gibbs got up and followed him down the hall. "What is it, DiNozzo?"

"Would you be willing to be Conner's personal protector?" Tony's nervous voice told Gibbs just how delicate this question was. "And teach him everything you know, just like you did me?"

"I'm not like you, Abby, and Noah. I'm more easier to die." Gibbs responded, watching as Tony's face slipped into disappointment. It was obvious that despite being the young man who should be otherwise secure in his new lifestyle still had insecurities. Gibbs took a moment to think things through. "But I'll protect and teach him to the best of my ability, Anthony." He clapped a hand on Tony's shoulder.

Tony beamed. "I trust you with my son. Always." His eyes averted to Abby and McGee. "Would you like to hold him?" He offered.

"Sure." Gibbs answered, going to Abby and holding his hands out. "C'mon here to Grandpa, Conner." Abby pouted in protest but soon went back to happy mode and gushy at Gibbs holding Conner.

Tony was relieved. As he watched Conner with a more confident person, he couldn't help to feel that his life was finally settling in the direction fate had for him. He knew that no matter what, his old life would be taken care of and that his new life would keep him busy. Tony felt like he has a purpose, just like his old one did. Maybe, just maybe his son would grow up in a better world than his own. That was his wish.

Hopefully, he would make it happen. Until then, he had work to do.

~NCIS~

"The child would be the most beneficial way of harming Mr. DiNozzo." A female advisor informed Jarvis as he sat at his desk in his lair, thumbing through a few files he'd brought home from his job. "Perhaps, it would cause him to rethink his warning."

"No." Jarvis immediately turned that thought down. "He'll be even more determined to kill me." He looked up at his advisor. "I want Gibbs. I'll turn him just like I turned you. Like mother, like son."

Standing next to the advisor, Ann Gibbs gulped with wide eyes. "You promised you wouldn't." She protested.

"I know, but who would I be if I kept promises?" Jarvis pointed out. "Then, I can complete the Gibbs Family with Jackson. Jackson is another Gibbs I want desperately."

"You leave my family alone!" She yelled. "You will not hurt neither my son nor my husband!" She ordered.

Jarvis slowly rose from his chair with his hands flat on the desk and murderous look. If it were anyone else, they would be dead within a second but she was special. After all, she was Gibbs' mother. "You don't have the position to order me around. The only one that did died a long time ago."

"Yeah, at your hand." She grumbled.

"Exactly. You should fear me, but you don't." He said.

"I've dealt with humans like you. Someone who thinks that can bully the weak and get away with it. It's only a matter of time before he kicks your ass."

"You know, The Society's been telling me that. DiNozzo has no chance." Jarvis said with venom. "Bethany, please get me Nicholas."

"Certainly, sir." Bethany, the advisor, left the room.

"There's been enough planning. Time to fight." Jarvis told Ann, who narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms, looking absolutely pissed.

* * *

**TBC...**


	20. Ann Gibbs

**Hey all! Thanks go to all who have given me feedback! I really appreciate it! Writer's block, amongst personal issues, has really hit me, so in between of playing The Sims 3 (weird way of coming up with ideas, I know) and watching NCIS marathons, I finally got some ideas back! Ironically, I already have the last scene of the last chapter written. I think you all will like it. Anyway, on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, they aren't for sell. Dammit! *grumbling incoherently***

* * *

"Ann Gibbs"

1972

Second Visit After Jackson and Gibbs Leaves

_All she could feel is a piercing pain. All she wanted was relief. Her breathing erratic, she's trying to control her breathing. She locks eyes with her father-in-law as the pain nearly causes her to blackout. She knows what is happening._

_ "Do...it!" She grounds out, her eyes expressing the desire need. "Please!" She begs._

_ Noah looks reluctant. He is at a fork in the road of life and after all the preparation The Society has done, he can't bring himself to kill the nicest daughter-in-law he could ever have. "I cannot." He tells her as he turns away. He's sitting on the bed next to her, holding her hand._

_ She looks at him, disappointedly. He can't do that to her! She tightens her grip as hard as she can manage, causing Noah turn back to her. "It's...not...a...matter of...can't...but...the matter of...have to." She gives him a pointed look, letting her eyes convey her intentions. "If you...don't...I...will...find...a...way."_

_ At this, Noah looks at her with alarm. "Do not go doing something stupid, Ann. When you get out of here, we'll get back to this discussion." _

_ "It'll...be...too...late...then." Ann said, looking away from him._

_ "I have to go." Noah gets up, pulling her attention back to him. "But I will be back later. Be good." He points at her with stern look._

_ She merely nods, already shutting down. Ann already has a plan in motion. She watches as Noah bids her goodbye before leaving her alone. Her wish is to not let her son remember her like this – in pain and changing. He doesn't need to know that his mother became a monster. So she does the only thing she can think of._

_ Leaves to find her death._

_ Quickly, she undoes the machines and carefully sits up. She needs to get out of there and away from everyone. Ann manages to sneak out of her room and down the hall opposite the nurse's station, grabbing a set of scrubs from a laundry cart not far from her room. She moves at a slower pace because of her breathing difficulties._

_ Ann glances behind her as the staff reacts to her disappearance, but she keeps moving. She suddenly stops when she knocks into LJ Moore. Both persons looked equally surprised._

_ "Ann, what are you doing?" LJ questions, putting his hands on her upper arms and twirling her around. "You need to be in bed."_

_ "No!" She exclaims, nearly wiping the breath from her. She stops him. He stills, waiting for her, seeing the desperation within her eyes. "I have to get out of here."_

_ LJ looks at her with complete confusion. "What's wrong?"_

_ She couldn't exactly tell him the truth. LJ knows nothing about The Vampire Nation or much on Jack's father, and Jack wanted to keep it that. "Please. Just get me out of here." _

_ Without further questions, LJ does what he thinks is the right thing to do and escorts her to the elevator. "C'mon."_

_ She is never heard or seen in Stillwater again._

~NCIS~

Ann shivered, letting that memory go back to where it belongs: in the past. She had changed completely. LJ had taken her to Jack and Noah, and they had decided to send her to Washington with Noah. They'd told Leroy a false story, leading him to believe his mother died of cancer. It was the only way to protect him from what his mother's fate had led to. A long time ago, Noah had suggested sending her undercover as a lone vampire looking to come "home". Successfully, she accomplished the goal, reporting back to The Society at random times in the beginning. She adapted to the lifestyle and slipped away from The Society.

But she never forgot about her boy. As the years moved forward, she often wondered what his life had turned into – whether she'd became a grandma or a very proud parent. She knew Jack would raise him right. Those thoughts hid in the back of her mind, only coming out when she was alone. Ann knew all about Tony – well, what she'd gathered from mostly heresay – and knew he'd be the one to stop the current ruler's madness.

Some of Gora's members had started to break away from their ruler's views, instead choosing to take more of The Society's outlook. Tony had no clue that even outside of his world he had some followers. There were believers, like her, who knew one day there would be someone who was destined to overpower Gora.

Tony was their savior.

It would only be then when she could see her boy again. She often prayed for that day to come soon. Until then, she must deal with Gora and his drama.

Oh joy.

* * *

**Oh, I'm not really happy with the way this chapter concluded, but I wanted to get something out for you guys.**

**TBC...**


	21. Armed Full of Truth and Ready for War

**Had a little trouble with my computer and almost worried that I'd lost all my data, but it was safe! There are two more chapters, and the last three chapters were handwritten. It certainly brought back memories from when I first started writing! Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
**

* * *

"Armed Full of Truth and Ready for War"

_Present_

Leon leaned on the MTAC mezzanine, waist bent and hands intertwined as he watched the activity below. These people he supervised had no clue of the real danger out there. They had no clue whom their boss really was, that if he lived by the Vampire Nation's codes they would be his meal. He was lucky to have a few people know the real him.

One group was who he was focusing on. There was one member missing, well two actually but one who was the boss.

"That bad, Leon?" The said member spoke up, making him jump.

"Geez, Gibbs!" Leon exclaimed, holding his chest like he was having a heart attack. Impossible, but that's one thing Gibbs _didn't_ know. "Don't do that! You tryin' to kill me?"

Gibbs looked at him for a moment only to lean on the mezzanine. "It obviously didn't work." He deadpanned.

Leon rolled his eyes as he returned to his previous position. "To answer your question, no. I'm just thinking."

"Out here?" Gibbs questioned, sounding like he didn't believe him. "That's unusual. What's wrong, Leon?" He prompted seriously.

Leon tightened and loosen his jaw, the very tell that whatever it was was pretty serious and distressful. "What would you do if you had this big secret that should be told, but something was preventing you from making it known?"

The questioned really piqued his curiosity. The two men stared at one another. "Does Jackie know?"

"Yes. She's known for a long time." Leon sighed tightly. It was obvious that didn't settle him.

"That's who you need to worry about, Leon." Gibbs straightened and started to leave.

"No! Hold on!" Leon quickly grabbed Gibbs' wrist to stop him. Upon Gibbs giving him _the look_, he let go. "Look, there's something we need to discuss. Not right now though." He finished, watching SecNav enter on the floor. "What the hell is he doing?"

Gibbs followed his head, seeing exactly whom Leon was referring to. "Good question."

"Where is he, Leon?" Jarvis roared as he came bounding upstairs.

Gibbs, for once, stood in front of Leon, choosing to answer for Leon. "Tony's dead, Mr. Secretary. He wouldn't be here."

Jarvis glared at the Marine. "I know that, but Leon knows what I'm talking about."

Leon stepped in front of Gibbs in a demeanor Gibbs hadn't seen. "You leave him alone!" Leon practically growled. "Come to my office." He commanded, waiting until SecNav was out of earshot before Leon spoke to Gibbs. "Call Ms. Sciuto and let her know Jarvis is here. Then, I want you, Agents McGee and David in her lab asap."

Gibbs looked at him in confusion. "What–"

"Don't say a word. Just do it, please." Something in his boss' tone of voice ordered him to oblige his request.

"Okay, Leon." Gibbs held up his hands in a backing down gesture. His gut nagged at him. He glanced at the retreating form of his big boss before looking at Leon. "Take care of yourself." He knew what Jarvis was, knew the man was capable of.

Leon did, too. A stern nod of his head to Gibbs was all he needed to know. Then, Leon turned to follow their boss, propelling Gibbs to get going.

He shot downstairs, signally to McGee and Ziva to follow him. Once they got in the elevator, McGee finally questioned. "Where're we going, Boss?"

Gibbs sighed. "Labby."

~NCIS~

The ridiculously loud music announced Abby's mood. It would soon change.

Abby had her back turned to the door, doing some kind of test. She picked up her remote, pressing the volume button to turn it down. "Hello my favorite team?" She smiled, looking over at them as she set the remote down. The grim look on Gibbs' face made her frown. "What's wrong?"

"Leon told me to bring the three of us down here and tell you SecNav is here." Gibbs explained. The last part was spoken in a confused questioning tone. "Abs, why is that so important?"

Abby paled. She picked that remote back up and pressed another button, causing the lab to go into lockdown. The three team members looked around the room in confusion.

"Abby, what's going on?" McGee inquired, alarmed.

Ziva remained quiet, knowing Vance's reasoning. She had a suspicion of what was going on. After all, the whole bullpen saw SecNav's outburst. She turned to McGee, speaking in a low voice. "This is about Tony and The Society." She supplied, easing some of McGee and Gibbs' confusion.

Ziva quickly glanced at Abby, who gave a confirmed nod. She regarded her two family members. "Yes. The Director has known about what is going on."

Gibbs looked so stunned and a mixture of pissed and betrayal that couldn't voice the same question burning in both men's minds, so McGee did. "How long?"

"Since the beginning." Abby answered, softly. Her eyes began to water at the look on Gibbs' face, but she was so engulfed in a hug from him. "I'm so sorry, Gibbs."

"It's okay, Abs." He assured, rocking her from side-to-side. His cloudy eyes looked at Ziva.

Suddenly, McGee burst out. "What the hell? What other secrets are we being kept in the dark from? Tony's a half-vampire whose apart of this group who's rebelling against the head honcho! Abby and a few other NCIS personnel are vampires protecting mankind! Now we're stuck in here being kept from upstairs for God only knows why, and Vance ad the SecNav are in a piss-ass fight! What the hell is going on, Abby?" He vented exasperatedly.

For once Gibbs didn't hit him for his reaction, but he merely looked at Abby with a quirked eyebrow.

"Sit everyone." She commanded, gesturing to the three available chairs in the room as she reclaimed hers, scooting closer to the table. They followed suit. "Okay, you get the gest of what's going on. I'll bring you up to speed with the rest. But hang on." She picked up her testing equipment and moved it to her computer table before going back to the table to continued on her explanation. "Vampires are practically everywhere. There are several here in fact. Leon and I are vampires who wok for The Society. A long time ago, Leon was assigned to be Noah's oldest son's personal protector. He is Noah's right hand man and one of his closest friends, so Leon did, consulting when needed. He soon became Noah's first grandson's personal protector until the boy was two and Noah needed him there. He kept an eye on the boy from afar; and when he met up with him again, he resumed his duties. He's been where he's at for longer than I have.

"Now, Jarvis is really Gora. He's threatened by Tony and is intent on destroying him and anyone who gets in the way." She looked directly at Gibbs. "Gora's the one who made Noah and Tony vampires. So there's definitely bloodshed there. He's particularly interested in you, Gibbs, because he wants to own you in both worlds. That and it would cause a lot of pain to Noah to see his grandson become like him." She paused when he started signing to her.

_He can't touch me if you bite me first._ He reminded her. _You can change me, and you will own me. You would be my creator. We would be together forever._

_ Gora would still own you. He owns most of us. Plus, I don't want to see you go through the change. It's very painful._ She warned, touched that he was even considering it.

_I'm a tough old Marine. I'll be able to handle it. Besides, I'd be able to protect myself from them easier._ He smirked, adding. _And it would kill Jarvis to know he wasn't the one who changed me._

_ We'll discuss it with Noah when we go to The Society._

"Good." Gibbs smirked.

"In Tony's words, I hate when they do that." McGee groaned.

"You are getting as bad as Tony, McGee." Ziva said.

"He taught me." McGee smiled. A swift, sudden smack to the back of his head caused McGee to wince. "Ow! Boss, what was that for?"

"Just getting prepared. I see a lot of head slapping in your future, McGee."

"Oh joy." McGee said in dread.

~NCIS~

_NCIS Director's Office_

Leon shut the office door and secured the room. Jarvis was steaming, if his red eyes were anything to go by. If Jarvis pushed the wrong button, Leon's eyes would matched the older man's. He was already halfway there. Leon didn't appreciate SecNav's outburst in the bullpen.

"What are you doing here, Clayton?" Leon said in a calm, collected voice. He was trying for indifference or just mild interest. "Thanks for the announcement, by the way."

"I'm sorry about that, Leon, but you tell me where DiNozzo is." Jarvis didn't sound the least bit apologetic but sounded more like he had a one-track mind.

"Well, technically, downstairs." A complete lie, but Leon had plans to protect Team Gibbs. "But you can't see him." Leon quickly stopped Jarvis from leaving.

"The hell I can't, Leon. You and I both know I own both worlds. He can't hide or be protected." Jarvis reminded him unnecessarily. He started toward him again. "Move, Leon."

Leon tightened his jaw, remaining at the door. "Gibbs told me after you went to my office that he and the team were going out on a lead. If that's the case, then I'm sure he's out."

"He works here again?" Jarvis questioned.

Leon smirked. Jarvis was tempted to just end him, but he couldn't. Not while they were here alone.

"You asshole!" Jarvis yelled.

Leon merely chuckled. "I don't know where he is."

"You could have told me that." Jarvis stepped right next to the Director...and sucker punched him.

"Ow!" Leon grimaced, holding his stomach.

"Don't lie to me again." He said in a warning tone. Then, he pressed the button to unsecure the room before walking out.

Leon spent a few minutes trying to compose himself before snapping the door shut and walking over to the phone. He dialed one familiar number.

~NCIS~

The lab's phone rang loudly against the unusually quiet lab. Everyone jumped, and Abby quickly grabbed it.

"Welcome to Labby, Abby here." She greeted in a forced cheery voice, smile to boot before her demeanor morphed into an unhappy one. "Are you okay?...Good, so he's gone?...Excellent! I'll let them know. All right." Then, she hung up.

"Was that Vance?" McGee dumbly asked. A smack to the back of his head was his answer.

"Is he okay?" Ziva quietly asked.

Abby grabbed her CafPow! and drank some before nodding. "SecNav sucker punched Leon and warned him. He played SecNav, wasting his time. He wants you to know that he is definitely on our side. In other words, he doesn't plan on supplying any information to that asshole. He wants to meet up with The Society as soon as we get done tonight."

"Okay." Gibbs got up. "Let's get going." The two agents followed suit. "See ya later, Abs." He said softly as he kissed her head.

"Bye!" She said, pressing the release button.

They left.

~NCIS~

Tony sat down at the table with a bowl full of baby food next to his elbow while he held a spoon of that same food in his hand. Conner sat in his high chair, clapping his hands and cooing.

Tony chuckled. "Your carrots that good, Bub?"

Conner opened his mouth for more.

"Okay, baby bird, papa bird'll get more." Tony mused, dunking the spoon back in the bowl. He got more and fed his son. His cell phone started ringing, and he answered it with his free hand. "DiNozzo."

"Meeting at The Society at 1800. It's important." Gibbs' voice informed him. "Gotta go." Click.

Tony pulled the phone back, giving a look of confusion. Then, he looked at Conner. "That was Grandpa Gibbs."

Conner cooed, kicking his legs. That was his usual response at the mention of his favorite grandfather. Then, the little boy focused on the spoon pointedly, a mirroring look that rivaled Ziva.

"Oh! Okay, Bub. I'm getting' it." Tony set his phone down and got another spoonful.

~NCIS~

_1800 Hours_

_The Society_

Tony slammed the back car door and carried both the baby bag and his son. Most of the members had already arrived. He immediately spotted his team, going straight to them.

"Hi Conner! Come to Aunt Abby!" Abby greeted happily, unbuckling the youngster as Tony set his carrier and bag on the coffee table.

Conner cooed and kicked his legs when he saw Gibbs next to her.

"Uh-oh! Somebody sees his favorite grandpa." Abby said as she looked at Gibbs.

"Hey Giblet!" Gibbs greeted, playfully playing with the boy's elbow. Months ago, Abby started calling Conner _Giblet_ because Tony was like Gibbs' son; so in a way, Conner was a Giblet. It caught on. "Here, Abs." He offered to take him. Abby pouted but handed him over.

Ziva came out of the kitchen, pleased upon seeing her son and boyfriend. A brief kiss to Tony, she caressed her son's cheek. "Hey tateleh."

Conner reached out for her with one hand. When she held out her hands to take him, he snuggled closer to Gibbs.

"Okay." She backed off, turning when Noah came into the room. Noah set one of the training stakes back in the equipment closet before addressing the group.

"So I hear everyone is up to speed on our situation." Noah stated, scanning the array of faces until landing on his grandson's face, crossing his arms in the process. "Now, we do not have to hide anything else." His face slipped into a relieved smile. "No more secrets, guys. Agreed?"

There were numerous agreements. It felt like the strained atmosphere evaporated. Now, they could focus on breaking down Gora's reign.

"We got a problem." Noah announced, causing the group to start asking questions and ponder on what could possibly be the problem. Noah didn't let them take too much time chewing on that statement. He took a few steps back and leaned back, turning his head to the door. "Come on in, Leon."

Vance entered the club, a pissed off expression etched on his face. He slammed the door after himself. Then, he stood in front of the group. "I was assaulted by Gora earlier!" He announced loudly. Instantly, the already wired group wore glowering looks. They did not take things like that very lightly, especially when it involved their sworn enemy. "Time to retaliate!"

Cries of agreement were heard. Then, planning amongst the members ensued while Noah and Leon made their way over to Team Gibbs.

"Are you ready, Tony?" Noah asked, smirking.

Tony crossed his arms. "Hell yeah!"

* * *

**TBC...**


	22. Showdown

**So i decided I couldn't wait and am now posting the last two chapters of this story. I really enjoyed writing it and enjoyed my feedback. Until the next story...**

* * *

"Showdown"

_Jarvis/Gora Residence_

_0356 Hours_

_Three Weeks Later_

The sudden ringing of the house phone awakened Jarvis out of a dead sleep. With a grumpy look on his face, he snatched the cordless on his nightstand.

"What!" He growled, waking his wife. As the caller spoke, he ran a hand down his face. "When?...Do it." He ordered, setting the cordless down on his nightstand.

His wife yawned. "What's wrong?" She asked sleepily.

Jarvis threw his side of the covers back. Caroline sat up in bed, watching as her husband got dressed and waited for a response. "We're under attack." He answered, indifferently. "I want you to get the family to the safe house. I'll call when we've cleaned up this mess." He bent over, kissing her while buttoning his shirt. "I love you and the kids."

She smiled. "I love you, too. So do the kids." Caroline threw back her side of the covers as well. As he left, she got dressed.

Jarvis headed out to the limo. He appeared unfazed by this latest development.

~NCIS~

Jarvis quickly learned that it wasn't the normal riot. As he stood in front of the warehouse where his "other" business occurred, he watched as rebellious clans fought against his followers. He looked pleased, a smile hanging on his face.

Until Noah stood in front of him.

"Noah, is this how you always envisioned our demise?" Jarvis inquired, gesturing to the ravaging war around them.

"Your demise, you mean? Yes. Mine? No." Noah answered, holding his stake firmly.

Jarvis chuckled. "If I go down, you go down, too, Noah."

"That's what you think." A new voice answered roughly from behind Jarvis. Jarvis turned around, coming face to face with the one person who he most desired.

"Gibbs." Jarvis simply said, mildly surprised. "I'm surprised you're even here. Where's your protectors?" He asked, looking around for Abby and Leon.

"Don't need them." Gibbs clipped, squeezing the stake tightly.

"Why's that?"

Gibbs caught him off guard by transporting behind him, grabbing him firmly. "You can't change me now, you sonofabitch." Gibbs said lowly, tightening his grip.

Jarvis' eyes widened. "Who?"

"Abby." Gibbs supplied.

_Dammit!_ Jarvis swore.

"It's killing you that you don't own me, isn't it?" Gibbs hardened his voice, smugness etching in his otherwise low-tone voice. He held Jarvis still as Tony came forward.

"What the–" Jarvis squirmed. He became even more pissed, if the red in his eyes were any indication. "Let me go, Gibbs!" He demanded.

Gibbs looked at Tony, who gave him a reassuring nod. Reluctantly, Gibbs released him.

"Come on, son. We have more vampires to tend to." Noah said, tugging on his grandson's shirt sleeve. Even though the two wanted a stab at him, they knew this was Tony's fight.

~NCIS~

Twenty Days Earlier

_Noah sits at Gibbs' kitchen, looking at his grandson with narrowing eyes. His arms are crossed and wears a frown. Abby and Gibbs just proposed an opportunity to catch Jarvis off guard and to protect Gibbs._

_ "Are you sure that is what you want?" Noah asks, needing reassurance._

_ "Yeah. That way, Jarvis can't have the satisfaction of being the one who changed me. Abby'll be my creator. That, plus I'd be with Abby forever." He looks to Abby for the last part, squeezing her hand reassuringly._

_ Noah debates. He doesn't want to allow his family members to become what he so desperately hated yet come to accept; but he knows his grandson is as stubborn as he is. Secretly, he feels slightly relieved that at least one of his family members would be like him and that he'd always be around. "There is no point in granting you permission because I know you will not let me stop you." He turns to Abby. "Have you bitten him yet?"_

_ She shakes her head, smiling as she hugs her boyfriend. Both looks relieved._

_ "After you bite him, make sure you bring him to The Society. I need to monitor him." He instructs, standing up and shifts his attention to his grandson. "It will hurt at first, but it will subside. This will alter everything you lived by, at least appetite and physical means. Welcome to our side, son." He holds out his hand for Gibbs to shake, to which Gibbs rises and accepts the handshake, giving a very sturdy, confident shake. They do a pat-on-the-back type of hug before Noah departs._

_ Leon has been leaning against the kitchen door frame, remaining quiet while watching the scene. He uncrosses his arms and follows Noah out the door. He half-turns with a smile. "Good luck." is all he says on his way out._

_ Gibbs gives a genuine smile, a smile only reserved for Abby._

~NCIS~

Tony gave a smug smirk at his creator. His weapon was out, armed and ready to be used. He was like an wound spring, ready to bolt into action, should The Warden make a move.

"You finally have me alone, DiNozzo. Happy?" Jarvis said. His words contrasted his demeanor. Tony could see that Jarvis thought he had the upper hand.

_Rule 16, DiNozzo_. He heard his boss' voice in his head, momentarily caught off guard. His boss had developed telepathy and had gone through the transformation much smoothly and quickly than others had. They all suspected it was because he was one fourth vampire. Plenty of the members had been jealous, but Tony wasn't. He was happy for them.

"You really think you're going to win." Jarvis continued, looking past Tony. At this, the hairs on the back of Tony's neck rose, causing him to stiffen. Someone, or someones, was behind him. Like usual, Jarvis was being his usual coward yet cocky self. The slight tilt of his head was all the sign the boys needed to attack Tony.

But Tony had learn to be quick, moving at a speed that rivals Ziva's. He could be called Crazy Ninja II. That made him smile.

There were four burly vampires as Tony turned, raising their weapons at the same time Tony did. Then, they attacked, giving Jarvis time to begin escaping. Tony easily overpowered them, leaving none of the four alive before darting off to follow an already running tyrant. He _would_ _not_ let his former boss get away this time. Surprisingly, their ruler was fast but not fast enough.

Jarvis swung, hitting him square in the chest. Tony instantly fell flat on his back, groaning and glaring up at a laughing Jarvis. His weapon skittered across the asphalt, just out of reach.

_Dammit!_ Tony cursed inwardly as he scrambled up, retaliating in means of throwing a punch to the older man's face. Jarvis stumbled backward, holding his now bloody nose.

From then on, it was a scuffle of who would be on top. After several minutes, Tony finally managed to get him to grab his weapon and got Jarvis in a secure position to kill but he froze. Here his arch-nemesis was in headlock, thrashing about. One could see his failed attempts to overpower the younger man.

As Tony remained in that position, he suddenly stopped as he truly listened to his surroundings. His hearing automatically latched onto Ziva's escalated heartbeat. Tony wasn't sure whether he was having an epiphany or not.

He smirked as he looked down at his former boss, his creator. What would be more punishable? Simply killing the tyrant or stripping him of all the power he become accustomed to having, forcing him to live his remaining days as a full human and only one power in the human world? Even then, in that world, he would still be someone's bitch (i.e. The President). He would have power over the Navy, but by then he would know not to cross Team Gibbs. From then on, it would strictly be naval business. At that thought, Tony's smirk widened into impossible widths. Sucks to be Clayton "Gora" Jarvis.

"No!...No!" Jarvis pleaded, squirming even more.

Tony lowered his weapon, only to bring his wrist to his mouth. He bit it, breaking skin and allowing his own blood to flow free. He knew it'd heal up pretty quick, leaving him only a small window to accomplished what he had in mind. Jarvis' fangs extended instinctively as a few drops feel near his mouth, causing him to lick it up appreciatively. Of course, Tony forgot about the rest of the Vampire Nation members. Slowly, he looked at his surroundings to find the enemy vampires approaching them slowly in a zombie-like fashion. Luckily, it was The Society and other free clans who had the perfect opportunity to stop further bloodshed.

Tony returned his attention to Jarvis, whose face scrunched up in distressful pain. Jarvis screamed. "How does it feel, Gora?" Tony asked, enjoying the show.

An onset headache occurred, amplifying every sound to excruciating levels and causing every vampire to snap their eyes close in pain. The ruler's painful screams came to the forefront as his body restored itself to its natural function.

Tony managed to ignore it, choosing to watch as the color in Jarvis changed from pasty white to a rosy peach. "Now, you'll live your remaining days as a human. You'll have a doomsday, Gora. Cherish the days wisely, Clayton."

"Bastard!" Jarvis screamed, looking at them all wildly. "Attack him!" He ordered.

None of them listened, instead staring at him like a piece of meat. Tony rose, picking up his weapon, pressing the lever, and putting it back in his pocket once it completed its transformation. He made a beeline for Noah, who looked pleased.

"Great job, Tony!" He complimented, clapping him on the back in praise.

"Thanks!" Tony turned to watch the vampires. "I figured killing him would make him less miserable than knowing his reign over our world is finished, and he was forced to live as a human. He may still be SecNav there, but he won't be ruling over us."

"Atta boy, Tony." Gibbs petted his head much like he did all those years ago.

Noah watched a few minutes before speaking. "Uh, Tony?" Tony looked at him. "You should probably call them back. Lord knows, we do not need Gora – er, Jarvis – to worm his way back in."

The younger man was confused. "How?"

"Your mind." Noah tapped his temple. "As ruler, you have the right to command them. You are their new boss." Noah placed a hand over his chest. "As you are mine and The Society."

Tony let out a loud, uncertain breath. He had been so focused on killing Jarvis that he hadn't thought what that meant for him. Closing his eyes, he focused on thought-speak, surprised when it came so naturally. _Let him be. No one feed on him or let him feed on you. Life as a human is his punishment. We have a meeting to conduct._

When he opened his eyes, his new followers turned away and left to head to the warehouse where his former boss conducted the meetings. Tony watched as Jarvis got up and protested, trying to any of them to listen to him. Jarvis' face looked of anger and despair.

He wouldn't cause another problem again.

* * *

**TBC...**


	23. Changes

"Changes"

Thousands of shot glasses lined on several folding tables. Tony's blood filled each one. He was currently conducting a meeting, introducing them to the option of remaining a vampire or returning to human, rules that they would go by, and some other things. He hoped that the Vampire Nation could become protectors or guardian angels, trading in killing innocent people for protecting them from otherworldly creatures and misdirected human beings.

"For those of you who want to return to normal humans, you've got the option to drink the cure! For others, there are going to be changes!" Tony signaled for his former boss to stand up. Pointing at him, he said. "Starting with learning a list of rules with Agent Gibbs! You'll have to memorize them because we don't provide cheat sheets!" He explained. Tony had assigned his boss to drill the Gibbs-Franks-DiNozzo Rules into the unsuspecting nation. They were trying to militarize the world, make it more efficient than the previous ruler.

One of these days, they would live in a safe world. Until then, they had work to do.

~NCIS~

_Five Years Later_

The chilly night breeze moved swiftly, causing people to rush to find shelter. A single partially opened bedroom window allowed the air to take shelter from outside. Inside a mother and her young son were preparing for bed with him sliding under the covers and her closing the window. The boy's bedside lamp and overhead light were on, casting shadows amongst the bedroom walls.

"Ima?" The young boy said softly in Hebrew. He very rarely spoke Hebrew, choosing to use the basic words.

"Yes, Conner?" His mother mumbled as she drew the curtains and came to lay on his bed.

"Do you think Daddy's saving the world like Papa does?" Conner asked, innocently. His mother pulled him into a tight hug, feeling her heart constrict. The young boy didn't know his father's true identity, only what the family had told him.

She wiped a tear away before it had the chance to fall. "Your daddy is a hero, Conner. He is out there right now, bringing down the bad guys."

Conner flashed a DiNozzo patented smile as he nodded. His view of his father never faltered. The family had decided to tell him that his father walked the streets, protecting the people of this world from bad guys. Conner had construed it into his father fighting crime like his uncles, aunts, and grandpas. The family just let him believe it, at least until he was older to understand everything.

Conner looked up at her with the same curious expression he'd mastered all those years ago. It never ceased to amaze her that Conner was so inquisitive, even without saying anything. His grandfather had taught him a thing or two. Conner was a carbon copy of his father, aside from skin tone and minor features. Ziva was sure DiNozzo genes were significantly more dominant than her David ones. Perhaps, their next child would look more like her.

At five years old, Conner's personality resembled hers, aside from a few mannerisms that definitely pointed to DiNozzo. He had his father's natural love for movies but wasn't opposed to reading a good book. Normally, Ziva would alternate nights between a movie or a book. Gibbs and Abby had become regular babysitters, most of the time without any prompt from Ziva. On those nights, Conner spent a majority of time in the basement with his grandpa, working on whatever project Gibbs was currently on.

"Ima?" Conner suddenly spoke in the otherwise quiet room, his voice slipping into a sleepy tone. He got more comfortable in bed. "Tell me the story again." He requested.

Ziva sighed, knowing what story he was referring to. It seemed like that was his favorite bedtime story. She indulged her son, beginning to tell the story of how his parents had met and some of the adventures they endured. She had made it a point to wait to tell him the bad stuff when he got older.

Meanwhile, Tony sat on the living room sofa, silently listening to _their_ story. It never got old, and he often quietly chuckled at the funny parts. He always knew when Conner had fallen asleep because she would stop the story. Tony would always come while Ziva was putting Conner to bed. There were moments when he'd put him to bed or Conner would get a chance to spend some quality time with his father. Tony hated that he was forced to live as a part-time father, but he knew that what he was doing outweighed his family priorities. He was making it safer out there for his son, so that Conner wouldn't have to fear the dark.

Tony may have become the very thing he'd feared, but that didn't stop him from making sure his son wouldn't do the same. What he was doing was the right thing.

At least, he hoped it was.


End file.
